Sirius Black's Daughter 3
by sajublack
Summary: Part 3 of the series! Mild slash,some rudeish words! NOW COMPLETE! Part 4 has been added :
1. Chapter 1

SIRIUS BLACK'S DAUGHTER

PART THREE – HER FIFTH YEAR

CHAPTER 1

Just over a week had only just passed, since Riley, Harry and Cedric escaped the clutches of the Dark Lord. Riley had seen many things that night, she didn't think were possible and even Harry couldn't explain what went on. Riley had spent a few days, lying in a hospital bed, after being struck with the cruciatus curse more than once, although she was deemed well enough to go home, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore were worried.

It was late at night and Riley was thrashing around in her sleep, trying to get rid of whoever was attacking her; however all she managed to do was kick her blankets to the floor and hit one of her fathers, Sirius, in the eye. Together, Sirius and Remus were able to stop her moving and wake her up.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, not caring that a bruise was already forming around his eye.

"What happened to you?" Riley asked.

"I thought it would be funny to get in the way of your fists of fury" Sirius replied, laughing slightly.

"Sorry" Riley said.

"More dreams again?" Remus asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah but I'm alright" Riley replied, not looking at either of them. "What's the time?" she asked.

"Just after 5am" Remus replied. "Do you want to talk about it yet?" he asked.

"Not really" was all Riley said as she got out of bed. "What good does talking do?" she asked.

"It might stop the nightmares" Sirius said "You might feel better about it all" he added.

"Do you talk about the nightmares you still have dad?" Riley asked Sirius.

"We aren't discussing me here Maddie" Sirius replied, which to Riley, meant no he didn't.

"Why don't you just ask Harry what happened?" Riley asked.

"He doesn't understand what happened, he said there were people there and you just sort of went a little crazy" Remus answered. "And he also knows that you don't want to discuss it yet" he added.  
"Well at least someone is smart enough" Riley muttered. "Look I'm fine okay" she added, as both Sirius and Remus continued to look at her, as if she was a time bomb waiting to explode.

"Well we are here if you want to talk" Remus said.

"I know that" Riley replied, smiling at them both "Harry comes today doesn't he?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah he does, I'll be picking him up at a better hour of the morning" Remus replied.

"Cool" she said then walked out of her room, leaving both Sirius and Remus confused.

"She'll talk to us when she's ready" Remus assured Sirius, who wanted nothing more than tie her down and make her talk. "We can't force her" he added.

"I know, I just wish we knew what happened, might be able to help her. She hasn't had a decent sleep since she got back" Sirius replied. Sirius and Remus both left Riley's room and headed down stairs, neither of them wanted to go back to bed.

"Dad is it ok if I borrow this book?" Riley asked from their own little library.

"What book is it?" Remus called back from the kitchen.

"It's called Double Cross" she said.

"Yeah go for it" Remus replied and then looked at Sirius, who had his head resting on his arm, on the counter top. "Why don't you go back to bed babe?" he asked.

"Because, I'm not sleepy" Sirius said, trying to stifle his yawns.

"Come on, neither of us are any good use if we are half asleep, now go" Remus told him.

"What about you?" Sirius asked as he gave in and got up off the stool at the counter.

"I am probably the only one who has been sleeping well the past week and a bit, so I'm ok" Remus replied as Sirius walked over to him "I'll come wake you before I leave to get Harry" he said after giving Sirius a quick kiss. Sirius walked up the stairs; said goodnight to Riley, who was already engrossed in the book and then went to his and Remus' room, where he curled up under the blankets. A few hours later, Remus went and woke Sirius up as he was leaving to go get Harry.

"Sirius" Remus whispered.

"Mmm?" Sirius murmured.

"I'm going to go pick Harry up. Riley has fallen asleep in the lounge room" Remus told him.

"Ok I'm up" Sirius said as he slowly rose from the bed.

"I'll be back soon" Remus said and he left. Sirius decided he'd have a shower first, but he wanted to check on Riley and make sure the house was fully locked. So he walked down the stairs quietly, looked over the back of the couch at the sleeping Riley, pulled the blanket up over her so she didn't get cold and then headed to check the windows and doors.

"Dad" Riley said as she saw Sirius walk past her.

"Hey kiddo, I didn't wake you did I?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, has Dad gone to get Harry?" Riley replied.

"Yeah he left about 10 minutes ago" Sirius told her. "I'm just going to go have a shower alright" he added.

"I will tell you, but when I'm ready" Riley said, stopping Sirius in his tracks.

"Well whenever your ready, we're here" Sirius replied and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then headed to the bathroom.

* * *

What seemed like forever, Remus finally returned with Harry. Sirius and Riley were watching some muggle cartoon shows on TV, when they arrived home.

"Hey Harry" Riley said as she saw them walked through the door.

"Hey Ri, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah good, good and you?" she said.

"Yeah I'm good" He replied "Hey Sirius" he added.

"Hey Harry" Sirius replied "So no hassles then?" he added, looking at Remus.

"Nope, smooth trip" Remus replied. "I'm just going to make some lunch, Harry you're in the same room as before" Remus added then headed to the kitchen, while Sirius followed him and Harry took his stuff up to his room. Riley finished watching TV then headed to the kitchen, but was stopped before she could reach it, by 3 men who walked into their house.

"I don't think it'll be safe to scream" one man said, as he pointed his wand at her, while another one took her wand.

"Can I help you?" Riley asked, trying to stay calm. The two other men held onto her arms, while the first guy looked around the room.

"I think now, it's safe to call for your dad" he said.

"Ah, Dad" Riley called.

"What is it Riley?" Remus called.

"You might want to come in here" Riley replied "Now!" she added.

"Ok I'm…" Remus began to say but stopped when he saw the men holding Riley, and the other guy with his wand pointed at her. Sirius had followed Remus out of the kitchen but didn't see him stop, so he ran straight into him.

"What did you…?" Sirius started to say but decided on other words "What the hell are you doing in our home?" he said.

"Ah language Black, we have a young girl in our company" the man said. "I'm Geris, I have been sent here to retrieve this little girl" he added. "And I think you should lower your wands" he said.

"Sirius just put your wand down now" Remus said as he saw Sirius start to move his up.

"What for?" Sirius yelled "They aren't taking Riley" he added. But Remus put his wand down, he saw Harry out of the corner of his eye on the bottom of the steps, well hidden from Geris' view and he also noticed the couch, moving towards the men that were holding Riley. Remus just looked at Sirius, hoping he'd finally catch on to what was happening. Just as Sirius was about to start to attack, he saw the couch nudge one of the mans legs.

"What is going on here?" the guy asked.

"Black, I suggest you stop that or she'll get hurt" Geris said.

"I'm not doing it, she is" Sirius said smiling. Just then, Harry jumped off the bottom step and stunned Geris, while Riley got out of the grip the two men had on her and moved, just as the couch jumped on top of them.

"Dad, you really should just follow instructions" Riley said, laughing at Sirius.

"Sirius, you need to hide now, the Ministry will be here because Harry did underage magic" Remus said and Sirius didn't need telling twice. He turned into Padfoot and bolted up the stairs. And in a matter of minutes, two Ministry officials and Dumbledore arrived at their place.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Sir, well don't know about these guys" Remus replied.

"You won't bust Harry for doing magic will you?" Riley asked "It was self defense" she added, looked at the Ministry people.

"No miss we won't be" they said "We'll take these with us though" they added, then bound the three men and took them away.

"I left the front door open" Remus said quietly "I'm so sorry" he added looking Riley.

"It's alright, no harm was done" Riley replied but she knew no matter what she said, he would beat himself up for it.

"But a lot could've happened" Remus said.  
"Oh dad, don't do this. Nothing happened and we're fine and dandy" Riley replied. "Why would they just come here with only 3 people?" Riley asked turning to face Dumbledore "I mean they would've known Remus would be here and possibly Sirius" she added.

"Maybe they just wanted to know your location" Dumbledore replied.

"Well now they know it" Remus said and he headed towards the still open front door and slammed it shut.

"The wards on Grimmauld Place are all set, maybe you should move in there now" Dumbledore suggested.

"Oh lovely" Sirius said sarcastically "But it'll be the safest place for them until they leave for school" he added.

"Come on Harry, we'll go pack what we need" Riley said and they both left the lounge room.

"Moony it's alright, who's to say they wouldn't have just busted the door down?" Sirius asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Because when the door is shut, the locks wont open for anyone but us" Remus said "I could have gotten her killed, or Harry or you" he added.

"Well as Riley put it, nothing happened" Dumbledore said "Remus and I will first take their things over, then come back for them" he added.

"I'd rather Riley went somewhere else, until everything is set" Sirius told him.

"And where would you like her to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sure Andromeda wont mind having her stay for a little bit" Sirius said "I'll send them an owl now" he added and then headed off.

"And what about Harry?" Remus asked.

"Harry can come with us" Sirius replied "I'd feel much better knowing that Riley is somewhere where people will be constantly watching her" he added.  
"She wont like that, not if Harry gets to come with us" Remus replied.

"Tough, she's going as soon as where back" Sirius told them, just then the fireplace lit up and Tonks stepped out.

"That was quick" Remus said.

"Mum and Dad said they'd love to have her come stay and" Tonks was saying but then tripped over her feet and landed flat on her face. "They sent me over to come get her" she added, when she picked herself up.

"Riley can you come on down please" Sirius called.

"Hey Tonks" Riley said as she came down the stairs, "What's up Dad?" she asked.

"I want you to pack some things for a few days, you're going to be staying with Tonks and her family until everything is settled in at Grimmauld Place" Sirius told her.

"Oh ok cool no worries, I'll let Harry know" Riley said and went to turn around.

"No Riley, Harry will be staying with us, your going on your own with Tonks" Sirius replied. Riley stopped and spun around looking at Sirius, then at Remus, the anger clearly etched on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thought i'd give you chapter 2 as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Riley didn't really know what to say to that, she was being sent away while Harry was able to stay with them. She opened and closed her mouth several times, deciding that she needed to approach this the right way, or she'd just end up in an argument with Sirius. Riley felt she was more than capable to help them out, she had survived the encounter with Voldemort, she also got Harry and Cedric out of there and just then, she got herself out of harms way with 3 unknown men, so she didn't understand why she had to go.

"Don't start an argument with me, just go and get your things" Sirius told her, seeing that Riley was about to say something.

"No" was all Riley said, standing her ground.

"We don't have time for games Riley" Sirius said. Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore just stood back and let them sort it out.

"Why do I have to go and not Harry?" Riley asked.

"Because I said so that's why" Sirius replied.

"That only works on little kids, as you can probably tell I'm not a little kid" Riley yelled, her hair changing colours and this was when Remus felt he should step in, but before Remus could say anything, Sirius starting talking.

"If you're not a little kid, then why do you still carry those stuffed animals everywhere with you?" Sirius asked causing Riley's hair and eyes to go bright red.

"We'll discuss it later on, please Riley just go and get your things" Remus said.

"You're on his side?" Riley asked.

"There are no sides, we need to get you somewhere safe, especially if more people come back" Remus replied.

"Yes of course, because I'm so incapable of doing anything, right now I understand" Riley replied. "Fine I'll go, I will be right back Tonks" she added, and then walked upstairs, muttering under her breath. Remus turned to look at Sirius; he knew this was going to be the straw that broke the camels back between Sirius and Riley.

"She'll get over it" was all Sirius said. Riley was mad at both of them, especially Sirius because he treated Harry like an adult but he treated Riley like a little kid, someone who needed constant protection. Riley came back down, her bag over her shoulders, with another plastic bag in her hand.

"I don't know if I'm capable of putting this in the garbage, maybe I should ask Harry to do it" Riley said as they looked at her.

"Don't be smart Riley" Sirius told her.

"Ready to go Tonks?" Riley asked, ignoring Sirius.

"Yeah sure, Mum and Dad are excited about having you come stay" Tonks replied. "You're ok with traveling by floo aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah definitely" Riley replied.

"Well you can go first" Tonks said. Remus went to step forward to hug her, but Riley moved into the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, then in a flash, she was gone.

"Thanks Tonks" Remus said.

"No worries, see you all soon" Tonks replied and then followed Riley.

"We'll just grab our stuff and then we can leave Dumbledore" Remus told them, not even looking at Sirius.

* * *

Riley arrived at the Tonks' place and not even the hugs from Andromeda could dispel her frustration and anger. Andromeda showed Riley to her room and left her to her own thoughts for a while, then went and spoke with Tonks.

"What is wrong with Riley?" Andromeda asked.

"She had a fight with Sirius, because she had to come here and Harry got to go with them" Tonks replied "It's not that she isn't happy to come here, but she feels left out and like she's a kid" she added.

"Did they say why she couldn't go with them?" Ted Tonks asked.

"Nah they didn't say" Tonks replied. "I mean she's quite capable of looking after herself" Tonks finished.

"Well she'll be alright here" Andromeda said "Dinner will be ready in an hour" she added and then went to the kitchen.

"I might go have a chat with her" Tonks said and headed to Riley's room.

"Come in" Riley said when she heard the knock on the door.

"What ya doing?" Tonks asked as she came in.

"Just writing to a friend" Riley replied "Sorry about all that back home" she added.

"It's alright, I know what Sirius can be like" Tonks replied "Are you alright?" she asked when she saw Riley close her eyes.

"Yeah, Dad is trying to access my mind, he does it when I'm not with them, let me know he's thinking of me, but I wont let him in" Riley replied, then went back to writing her letter.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Tonks asked.

"Nah I'm alright but thanks" Riley said.  
"Well Mum and I are here for you if you want to talk" Tonks said "Oh dinner is ready in about an hour" she added.

"Ok thanks, I'll be out when I'm done here" Riley said, then watched Tonks leave the room. Riley was writing to Draco, telling him about the argument between Sirius and herself, the men who came to find her but she left out the bit about them leaving and where she was now. It wasn't that she didn't trust Draco, because she did, she trusted him with her life; after all he promised he'd find a way for them to be together. When she was done, she attached the letter to her owl Isis, let her out the window and then headed to the lounge room, where Ted and Tonks were watching the news.

"Hey, is Andromeda in the kitchen?" Riley asked when she walked in.

"Yeah she is darling" Ted replied "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah everything's fine thanks" Riley said and then headed to the kitchen. She wanted to tell someone about who she saw at the grave yard, with Harry.

"Hey sweetheart, are you hungry?" Andromeda asked.

"A little bit yeah" Riley replied "Am I able to talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Sure sweetheart" Andromeda said and then turned away from the pot she was stirring, leaving the spoon stirring itself.

"I haven't told them this, but I saw someone who's supposed to be dead at the graveyard" Riley said.

"And who was that dear?" Andromeda asked, sitting down next to Riley.

* * *

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry accidentally knocked over something in the hallway, causing the portrait of Sirius' mother, to wake up and start screaming obscenities at them. Sirius and Remus ran forward and covered her back up, stopping the yelling.

"Place needs a bit of cleaning" Sirius said, looking around.

"Well Molly said that the kid's can do that during the holidays" Remus replied. "First things first, let's go check the state of the kitchen, we'll need to cook something for dinner tonight and then we can set the rooms up" he went on. "Dumbledore is double checking the wards and when all is clear, we'll bring Riley back" he added.

"She'll get over it Remus" Sirius told him.

"No Sirius, she wont" Remus said quietly, "Things have been tense between the both of you for a while now and this just makes it all worse" he added.

"What was I suppose to do? Let her come with us?" Sirius called as Remus went towards the basement kitchen, Remus didn't reply.

"Well everything is set here with the wards and protections, I will want to check them again tomorrow and have mad eye look at them as well and then it'll be safe for everyone to come" Dumbledore said "I will visit Molly and tell her the address" he added. Dumbledore was the secret keeper for Number 12 Grimmauld Place and if anyone wanted to come visit, they had to get the address from Dumbledore himself.

"Well there isn't anything food wise here, so might just go find some take out" Remus said, as he looked through the cupboards.

"I know a nice place not far from here; I'll go and get dinner if you want to start on the rooms?" Dumbledore asked.

"That would be excellent thank you Sir" Remus replied. "Alright you two, let's go" he added to Sirius and Harry. They were all given a few rooms each, Harry been unable to do magic, was given only 2 or 3 beds to make, while Remus and Sirius fixed the rest. Remus was currently setting up his and Sirius' room, when Sirius came in.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not mad at you Sirius" Remus replied "Riley went through something awful last year and she hasn't told anyone what happened, she wont even tell us what she was dreaming about" he went on. "And to top that all off, the Healers told us to look out for any signs that her powers might get out of control or weaken because of the curse, but how will we know unless she tells us?" Remus asked.  
"She will still tell us things like that" Sirius replied, walking over to him.  
"I don't think she will, Riley and I always told each other everything and I was able to help her with a lot, if she doesn't anyone anything, how can we help her?" Remus asked.

"I didn't want her to come here because I am her father, I'm supposed to protect her and I wasn't there to do that for the first 12 years of her life, I'm suppose to send her away when there's danger" Sirius began saying "Look she wont hold it against us forever, she'll be ok" he added and he hugged Remus.

"You could've left out the part about the stuffed animals" Remus said, his face nuzzled against Sirius' neck.

"She wont care about that" Sirius replied.

"She threw them out" Remus told him as he pulled away "That's what was in that bag" he added.

"Really?" Sirius asked "I didn't think she'd do that" he went on.

"I took them out, just incase she changed her mind and wanted them back" Remus replied. "Come on, Dumbledore's back with dinner and I'm starving" he added and they both headed down to the kitchen. What Remus and Sirius didn't know, was that Riley was currently telling Andromeda who she saw that night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Are you sure it was her?" Andromeda asked.

"Definitely, I was given photo's of her and she hasn't changed a bit" Riley replied.

"Your mother joined the death eaters, I can't believe it" Andromeda said.

"Join the club" Riley said "She took her mask off and I saw her and I couldn't say a word" she added.

"Did she say anything to you?" Andromeda asked.

"She told me to join them or I could watch everyone I love die" Riley replied, her voice shaky but quiet.

"Oh sweetheart" Andromeda said and pulled Riley into a hug. "You know you really should tell Remus and Sirius" she added.

"Yeah I know but now they probably wont let me go back to school" Riley replied as she moved away from Andromeda and wiped the few tears she had. "I just can't believe she'd do something like that, I mean she was best friends with all of them back in the day" Riley went on.

"I know dear, believe me everyone will be just as shocked as you" Andromeda replied. "Oh no" she said as she saw the pot boiling over and ran over to turn the stove off.

"Need a hand with anything?" Riley asked.

"Your right dear but if you could let Dora and Ted know that would be lovely" Andromeda replied.

"Sure" Riley said and got up "I will tell Remus and Sirius, soon" she added.

"I know dear, I won't say a word" Andromeda said, smiling at her.

"Guys, dinner is on" Riley said when she walked into the lounge room.

"Fantastic" Ted said as he got up "I'm starving" he added. They all sat around the dinner table while Ted and Tonks discussed what was on the news that night, and Riley and Andromeda talked about school.

"How will all of us get our books Tonks?" Riley asked, when she found out Tonks was now in the Order.

"We will escort you guys there" Tonks replied "Most likely Hagrid, Remus, Mundungus, Molly, Arthur and I" she added.

"Ah ok cool" Riley replied "Do you think they'll let me go?" she asked as she stabbed her potato.

"I'll tell them I'll guard you with my life" Tonks replied smiling at her.

"Thanks" Riley said.

"And if need be, Ted and I will come along too" Andromeda said. "We cant let Sirius boss around the little Black now can we, especially when she's a lot smarter then what Sirius was at her age" she added, winking at Riley. As the night went on, Tonks and Riley discussed different problems they had with their metamorphmagus abilities and Tonks gave Riley a few different tips.

"Alright it's bed time for Riley" Andromeda told them as she came into Riley's room.

"Yeah alright Mum" Tonks said getting off Riley's bed "Night Riley, see you in the morning" she added, then left her room.

"Night Tonks" Riley said.

"Well dear, sleep well and if you need anything, we're just down the hallway" Andromeda told her as she tucked her into bed.

"Thanks" Riley said "Night" she added and snuggled down under the blankets, hoping for a nightmare free sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the morning came, Dumbledore came over to Grimmauld Place with Mad Eye Moody, to double check the wards and protections, to make sure they were still intact and strong.

"Well everything seems to be in good condition" Mad Eye said "I don't reckon anyone will be able to get thru any of them" he added.

"Wonderful" Dumbledore said "Let's go let Sirius and Remus know they'll want to bring Riley here" he added. Sirius and Remus were already wide awake, Sirius hadn't slept that night, being back in his old childhood home didn't exactly make for any easy sleeping setting and Remus woke up when he heard Harry nearly fall down the stairs.

"How did you manage to fall down the stairs?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't fall down them, I just nearly did and I don't know, wasn't watching what I was doing I guess" Harry replied. "Is Riley coming here today?" he asked. He really missed Riley, ever since they met when they were both 11, they had become like brother and sister.

"If Dumbledore says everything's good with the protections, then yes she will be" Remus replied.

"Good and when are Ron and his family coming?" Harry asked.

"Eager for some other company other than us aye?" Sirius asked.

"Well between the hugeness of this house and you two kissing, I'd love someone else to be here" Harry replied, earning a soft smack to the back of the head by Sirius. "What? Seeing people kiss is just gross" he added.

"Just wait till you find someone that you like" Sirius said.

"Molly and everyone will be here tonight" Remus said, finally answering his question and then Dumbledore and Mad Eye entered the kitchen.

"Well everything is all set" Dumbledore told them.

"That's good to hear" Remus said "Would you guys like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Maybe next time, I must be off a few meetings to find a new teacher for Defence, are you sure you don't want to come back Remus?" Dumbledore replied.

"Yes I'm sure, besides there are other things I am needed for" Remus replied "Sirius, are you going to send an owl to Andromeda?" he added.

"Yeah I'll go do that now, when will you go get her?" Sirius asked.

"Well why don't you just ask Tonks to bring Riley with her tonight, for dinner and the first Order meeting?" Remus replied.

"Good idea" Sirius replied and then he left to find his quill and some parchment.

"Well I will see you all tonight then, if you change your mind Remus, about the teaching, let me know" Dumbledore said, and then with a short bow, he left.  
"Well from tonight onwards, it definitely won't be quiet" Remus said and went back to cooking breakfast.

"Oh Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" Sirius called from the hallway "Remus' owl doesn't like me" he added.

"Well you will sneak up and scare him wont you?" Remus called back.

"I was talking to Harry thank you very much" Sirius said.

"Yes you can use her" Harry yelled to him and laughing at how much Sirius and Remus were like an old married couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh look its Hedwig" Riley said as she saw the beautiful white owl fly through the window. "Oh it's from Sirius, hear you go" she went on after she took the letter from Hedwig's leg and handed it to Tonks.

"It says you can go there tonight, with me when I go for the Order meeting" Tonks told her.

"Oh ok" Riley replied and continued eating her cereal.

"I was thinking during the holidays Riley, you could come stay with us" Andromeda said.

"That would be awesome" Riley replied. "What time are you going over there?" Riley asked Tonks.

"Around 6, Molly is cooking dinner for us first" Tonks replied.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Riley asked.

"Well there isn't a whole lot we can do, you aren't allowed to leave" Tonks replied "But I want to find that book I said I'd give you" she added.

"Ah ok cool, I'll help you" Riley replied.

"There's also a bunch of Dora's old clothes that would probably fit you as well Riley dear if you wanted to have a look at them" Andromeda said.

"Mum's been waiting for someone else to have a girl" Tonks said "Never thought it'd be Sirius" she added.

"Now, now Nymphadora" Andromeda said.

"What? Honestly, whoever thought Sirius would have kids?" Tonks asked, "He was always known as a skirt chaser" she added and Riley cracked up laughing.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him to have slept with at least every girl his age, possible older and younger when he was at school" Tonks said.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I don't think Riley needs to hear these things about Sirius" Andromeda said but Riley was laughing too hard, she never would've guessed that about her dad, seeing as he's so smitten with Remus.

"But he doesn't do that anymore? I mean he's with Remus now" Riley said.

"Well yeah, you should have seen the day when the girls at school found out that Sirius and Remus were together" Tonks told her "I don't think I've seen so many girls cry before" she added.

"Are you sure you're talking about the right Sirius, I mean it just doesn't sound like him" Riley said.

"Azkaban has probably changed him a lot and loosing Julie, James and Lily wouldn't have helped, but he was a very different man back then" Andromeda told them.

"Well there you go, you do learn something new every day" Riley said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They day had passed, Tonks found the book which had a lot of useful hints and information about being a metamorphmagus and how to handle certain difficulties, like controlling it when your emotions are running high. Riley also went through Tonks' old clothes and found some very nice skirts, tops and pants which fit her nicely. She packed her bag back up and made sure she didn't leave anything behind and then headed to the lounge room where Tonks was waiting for her.

"Got everything dear?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah I think so" Riley replied

"Well if you need anything at all or you want to come stay again, just send me an owl" Andromeda said as she hugged Riley goodbye.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it and thanks for listening to me last night as well" Riley replied "Say bye to Ted for me" She added and then stepped into the fireplace and followed Tonks to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Riley didn't land as well as she'd hoped she would and skidded on the floor, stopping at Dumbledore's feet. "Sorry sir" she said as she looked up at him.

"That's alright dear, need a hand?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes please" She said and took his hand and stood up. "I hate floo travel, can't wait until I am able to apparate" she added as she brushed the soot off her clothes.

"Just in time for dinner" Molly said "It's good to see you again sweetheart" she added as she walked past Riley. Just then Remus and Sirius walked into the kitchen and stopped when they saw Riley.

"Was wondering when you were going to arrive" Sirius said and Remus whacked him.

"Good to have you back Riley" Remus said. "Harry, do you want to show Riley her room?" Remus asked.

"Yeah sure" Harry replied and Riley followed Harry out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Well that was awkward" Sirius said as he sat down at the table.

"We will need to speak with her at some point" Remus told him. Upstairs, Riley was asking Harry about what they did yesterday and if any major attacks happened while she was gone.

"Nah everything was fine, we set the rooms up that's about it" Harry replied.

"Well least I had more fun than you" Riley said as she dumped her bag on her bed.

"My room is next to yours and Remus and Sirius are down the hall from us" Harry told her.

"Oh goodie" Riley said and Harry laughed and they headed back down to the kitchen for dinner. She wanted to tell the whole Order, especially Dumbledore, who she saw that night and what they said, so she decided to tell them aft er dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When dinner was over, the ones who weren't in the Order were sent out of the kitchen. But Riley didn't move, she just sat their waiting for them to notice she hadn't moved.

"Riley if this is to do with me not letting you come here, then we can discuss it later, but right now we have a meeting" Sirius said when he finally saw her still sitting there.

"Well I thought I might take this opportunity to tell you all who I saw that night" Riley replied "But if you want me to go, then I will" She added, staring Sirius down.

"Well the rest of the meeting agenda can wait, please go ahead Riley" Dumbledore told her.

"Well, my mother isn't dead" Riley said "She just joined the death eaters" She added.

"What?" Sirius said. "Maybe the curse affected you more than we thought" he added.

"It wasn't the curse thank you very much and for your information, it was she who did it" Riley said, her voice rising "I know it was her, she even said it was so I'm not crazy or affected by the curse" she added, her voice calming down.

"She used the cruciatus curse on you?" Remus asked his voice soft.

"Yeah she did, over and over again" Riley replied and Remus saw her hand ball into a fist and her knuckles go white, so he placed his hand on hers and held it. She let go of the fist and turned her hand over and held his. "She also asked me to join them" she added, now staring at the table.

"Well obviously you didn't join them" Sirius said and Riley looked at him, she wasn't sure why he was acting this way, his ex girlfriend, the mother to his only daughter, tortured her and he just sits there.

"Well thank you captain obvious" Riley said and went to say something else to him but Remus cut her off.

"Come on guys, enough with the fighting" he said.  
"Well he just finds out that my mother tortured me and he just points out the obvious" Riley said and her grip tightened in Remus' hand.

"Did she say anything else Riley?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few other things, something about me being a key component to bringing Harry down and that if I didn't join them I'd…" she started saying but stopped.

"You'd what Maddie?" Remus asked, urging her on.

"I'd have to watch everyone I love, die slowly" Riley said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She isn't going back to school" Remus suddenly said, startling everyone.

"What?" Riley asked.

"There is no way you are going back there" Remus said.

"No way, I am not letting them stop me from going to school" Riley said "I'll be safe there" she added.

"She will it's one of the safest places for her" Tonks said. Remus was looking at Sirius when Sirius face sudden went pale and then he stood up.

"Riley, please don't argue with this but I need you to leave the room for a bit" Sirius said, his voice eerily calm. Riley didn't argue, she just nodded her head then stood up and left.

"What's a matter?" Tonks asked.

"Dumbledore you said that he was after a weapon?" Sirius asked.

"Yes that's true" Dumbledore replied "You have finally caught on?" Dumbledore added, smiling at Sirius.

"Remus is right; she can't go back to school. She'll be an easy target" Sirius replied, ignoring Dumbledore's last comment.

"I would never let anything happen to Riley" Dumbledore told them.

"We know that Dumbledore and we trust you" Remus said, but he still didn't want her going back.

"Moony, take the teaching position back" Sirius said, turning on his heel and looking at Remus. "You could look after her while your there" he added.

"Black has a point" Mad Eye said.

"And I do know a few other people who could do your assignments Remus, this way Riley can still go to school" Dumbledore told him.

"Alright, Dumbledore you got yourself a teacher" Remus replied. "So that's what the nightmares were about?" Remus said.

"Riley has been having nightmares?" Dumbledore asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"Yeah she has, we don't know what they were about, and she only just told us about Julie so I just assume that's what they were about" Remus replied but the look on Dumbledore's face made Remus think otherwise. They spent the next few hours, discussing the rest of the Order's agenda but Sirius and Remus' minds were off elsewhere. Sirius was still in shock to find out that Julie was alive and it made it even worse that she had tortured Riley. The meeting finally finished and everyone left, except for the Arthur, Molly, Charlie and Dumbledore.

"She won't be going with them to get her books" Sirius said. "Someone else can pick them up" he added.

"But I want to go" Riley said from the doorway. "You guys will all be there" she added.

"Riley..." Sirius started to say but Riley cut him off.

"I'm not as inept as you may think I am and I don't need as much protection as you wish I needed Dad, I'll be alright" Riley replied softly "Please" she finished.

"Alright you can go but wherever you go, someone will be going with you" Remus replied. "Come on its getting late, time for bed" he said.

"When are we going?" Riley asked as Remus, Sirius and Riley headed out the door.

"The letters should arrive tomorrow, so the day after" Remus replied.

"Goodnight guys" Riley called to Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Dumbledore.

"Goodnight Riley" they called back.

"She is way to much like Sirius" Molly said as she cleared the table.

"That's true" Arthur replied and they all headed to bed.

Remus and Sirius wanted to talk to Riley before they went to bed so they followed her into her room and sat down.

"I'm going to be teaching again at Hogwarts" Remus told her.

"Cool" Riley replied smiling. "What about your special Order missions?" she asked.

"Someone else can do them, you are more important than that" Remus replied.

"I thought saving the world came first?" Riley said, mimicking the words of Sirius.

"You are too much like Sirius, that's not a good thing" Remus said and he ducked as Sirius threw one of Riley's pillows at him.

"So why are you teaching again?" Riley asked, causing Remus and Sirius to look at each other.  
"Might as well tell her" Remus said to Sirius.

"We know that Voldemort is after a few things, things that can help him win" Sirius started saying "And we knew of one, until tonight" he went on.

"You think he wants me?" Riley asked.

"Yes and for now that's all we are telling you alright" Sirius replied.

"Alright" Riley said and tears streaked down her face.

"Hey we aren't going to let him get anywhere near you" Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that but what if they go through with it?" Riley asked.

"Through with what?" Remus asked.

"Killing everyone I love because I didn't join?" Riley said

"They've always said things like that and sometimes they've succeeded, but this time we have an advantage" Remus replied "We know exactly what he wants and we have more people to help protect them" he added. "Nothing is going to happen to you or anyone else" he said.

"Pinky promise?" Riley said.

"Pinky Promise" Remus replied.

"Goodnight sweetheart, we love you very much" Sirius said and they both kissed her goodnight.

"Night guys love you as well" Riley replied, then snuggled down into her bed and went to sleep. Remus and Sirius were now discussing the new teachers at the school, because Remus wasn't the only other staff change.

"Do you think we should warn Harry and Riley about Umbridge?" Sirius said "they might take it so well, especially if you are both working together" he added.

"We probably should, I'm surprised I am coming back actually, everyone knows now" Remus replied as they both hopped into bed.

"People know you, they know you are harmless" Sirius said "Well harmless in most situations" he added as he wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him close.

"I'm going to miss you when I go there" Remus said as he kissed him.

"Well at least this way your safe and I'll know where you'll be" Sirius replied "I love you" he added.

"I love you too" Remus replied and he rested his head on Sirius' chest.

"We have an awesome daughter don't we?" Sirius whispered.

"We do indeed" Remus replied and they both fell into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Riley lay wake that night, thinking maybe her dad was right and that talking about what had happened in the graveyard would stop the nightmares. Since speaking to Andromeda and the Order, Riley had only one nightmare each night, instead of many nightmares. But tonight the nightmare was different, it wasn't of Harry being tied to the gravestone and her mother removing her hood and mask and asking Riley to join them, like it usually was. No, tonight she dreamt of watching Greyback attack Remus, while she was helpless to do anything. What puzzled her most was, she didn't scream and there were no tears, although her shirt and pants were stuck to her skin from the film of sweat that covered her. She knew it was just a nightmare because if Remus was being attacked, the whole house would be wide awake and she couldn't hear anything. Riley knew she wouldn't get back to sleep now so she got up and decided to creep down a floor of stairs and have a look at what books were in the vast library she saw earlier on. She wasn't however expecting to see someone asleep on the couch in there. Remus was asleep, one of his arms covering his face, whilst the other was holding onto a book.

"Dad" Riley whispered as she crouched down next to the couch. "Dad" she said again when Remus didn't move. Remus turned his head and slowly opened his eyes and looked at Riley.

"Hey Kiddo, what are you doing awake?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Had a dream" Riley replied "Thought I'd come check out the library" she added.

"What was the dream about?" Remus asked as he sat up, allowing Riley to sit down next to him.

"Greyback was attacking you" Riley said, ever so quietly. "But it's alright because I know it's just a dream and everything's ok" she added before Remus could launch into the whole nothing is going to happen to us speech.

"You sure you're alright?" Remus asked.

"Definitely sure, I'm just not tired anymore" She replied. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Sirius doesn't cope very well being back in this house again" Remus said "And he himself is having some interesting dreams, muttering in his sleep and snoring so I thought I'd come down here and have a read" he finished.

"Great minds think alike" Riley said.

"Indeed they do kiddo" Remus said. "What are you going to read?" he asked.

"Not sure, what's good?" she replied. Remus looked around the room and then got up, walked over to a shelf on the other side of the room, then came and sat back down.

"I know you're good at closing your mind off, but this is some advanced stuff, might be an interesting read for you" Remus said handing her the book.

"Ah cool thanks" Riley replied "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Oh nothing interesting" Remus replied hiding the title of the book.

"Ok then" Riley said "I might go back to bed and read this" she added, and then she kissed Remus on the cheek then headed back to her room.

Remus was still asleep on the couch when Sirius woke up the next morning; he wasn't in a deep sleep so he could hear everyone moving around the house. He heard Riley telling Sirius that the last time she saw Remus, was around 5 in the morning, in the library and then he heard the door creak open and Sirius tip toe across the floor, stopping when he reached the couch. Remus didn't open his eyes, he knew Sirius was there and he wondered who would be the first to speak, fortunately for Remus, it was Sirius.

"That looks so uncomfortable" Sirius said, laughing.

"Well at least the couch doesn't snore and talk in his sleep" Remus replied "If indeed the couch is a male" he added as he opened his eyes to see Sirius standing over him.

"I don't think couch's have…" Sirius began to say but stopped "Wait a second, I was talking in my sleep again?" he asked, turning his head to the side.

"You've spent way too much being Padfoot" Remus said "And yes, you were talking in your sleep again" he finished.

"Sorry my love" Sirius said as he helped Remus off the couch "Breakfast time?" he asked.

"Of course, everyone awake?" Remus replied.

"Yeah they are" Sirius told him and they both headed down to the kitchen. Molly was already cooking breakfast when they entered the kitchen, majority of the Weasleys were already up and Ron was becoming impatient, he wanted his breakfast because according to him, dinner time last night was a very long time ago.

"Morning boys" Molly said as she placed the plates on the table.

"Morning Molly" they both said as they took their seats, both of them on either side of Riley.

"That book was good" Riley told Remus as she yawned.

"That's good, did you sleep at all?" Remus asked.

"Nah I didn't but I'm alright, so what are we doing today?" Riley asked and just then, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, came through the window and gracefully landed on the table.

"Oh looks like your Hogwarts letters are here" Molly said, not really paying attention to Fawkes.

"Does that mean we'll go today?" Riley asked hopeful.

"Only if we can get everyone in time to help us" Molly replied and she started putting bacon, eggs, cereal, porridge and toast onto the table.

"I'll go contact Tonks and Hagrid, see if they can come today and then we'll see" Remus replied and he got up off the table, bringing Sirius clear into Riley's line of sight.

"What's up dad?" Riley asked, seeing the look on Sirius' face.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Sirius replied.

"Yes and I'm the Queen of Sheba" Riley replied sarcastically.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Queen" Sirius said "Wait, who's the Queen of Sheba?" he asked.

"Maybe you should've taken up Muggle Studies at school Dad" Riley replied laughing at him.

"Alright we just need to wait to here from Tonks and Hagrid" Remus said and he sat down with the others and began to eat breakfast.

"Is Riley going?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I am" Riley exclaimed "I will be fine and Dad already said I could go" she added triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus.

"Yes I did" Remus replied "Everything will be just fine; we will have Mundungus, Tonks, Hagrid, Molly, Arthur and I. She wont be anywhere without someone with her" he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Sirius said.

"Well I think its fine and don't worry, I'll be alright" Riley said and she gave them a look as if to say, that's the end of the discussion.

"Alright then but you will not be alone ever whilst your there" Sirius told her.

"Yes dad, don't worry" Riley said "When will we find out from Tonks and Hagrid?" she asked.

"Right about now" Remus said as he looked at the window and saw two owls fly in the window.

"What did they say?" Riley asked.

"They are more than happy, Hagrid will meet us at Diagon Alley and Tonks will be here very soon" Remus told them.

"Guys!" Riley yelled, startling Remus and Sirius "We're going to Diagon Alley, get ready" she added and took off up the stairs.

"Well she sounds excited" Molly said.

"Yeah she wants to get out of here" Remus said.

"She isn't the only one" Sirius mumbled and Remus put his hand on Sirius' to comfort him.  
"You can get out of here soon" Remus told him.

"Take care of her" Sirius told him.

"With my life" Remus told him and kissed him on the cheek and then Tonks arrived.

"Oh that's so sweet I'm going to be sick" Tonks said.

"Morning Nymphadora, so glad you could come" Sirius said, emphasising her name. Then Riley, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny came back down stairs, all dressed and ready for Diagon Alley.

"As soon as Dung arrives, we'll go" Remus told them all and he helped Molly clear the table.

Everyone arrived at Diagon Alley safely; the kids were surrounded by Remus, Molly, Arthur, Mundungus, Tonks and Hagrid. Remus was taking no chances with either of them, especially Harry and Riley. Riley saw Draco walk past with his mother and then he went into the book store, alone.

"Dad can Dung take me to the book store?" Riley asked, a little quicker then she meant to.

"Ah yeah sure, Dung I am trusting my Daughter with you, don't mess it up" Remus told him, his voice calm but firm.

"Yeah, yeah" Dung said and they both walked into the book store.

"Hey Draco" Riley said as she snuck up behind him.

"Hey you" He replied smiling at her. "Isn't someone going to be suspicious that you're here talking to me?" Draco asked.

"I came in here with Dung and he's over there discussing some other shady deal"Riley replied"How your holidays have been?" she asked.

"Yeah good, missed you though" Draco said "How about yours?" he asked.

"I missed you too" Riley said "Nothing exciting, just hanging around pretty much" she added.

"Has anyone asked you about the ring?" Draco asked, looking at her hand.

"All the time, ever since you gave it to me for my 14th birthday" Riley replied smiling "I just tell them Big Bird bought it for me" she added "They pretty much give up after a while" she finished.

"Oh no here comes my Mum, I gotta go" Draco said sighing, "I'll see you at school" he added, kissed her quickly then left. Riley decided to go find Dung and leave the book shop, when all of a sudden Diagon Alley was surrounded by death eaters.

"Dung we need to leave now" Riley yelled but was stopped by two death eaters who came into the shop.

"Not so fast my dear daughter" one of the death eaters said to her.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked her mother, when she finally removed the hood.

"Oh the usual, bit of shopping and picking up my daughter" Julie replied.

"I don't think so" Riley said and she turned to Dung for help but he had already left the shop. "Great" she added and then took out her wand and started firing any spell that came to her mind. The shop started to collapse around her and the death eaters inside, started to leave before the whole place collapsed, all except one.

"Time to come home sweetheart" Julie whispered in her ear, grabbing hold of her arm.

"I already am" Riley said "Reducto" she called out, causing Julie to let go of her arm and disapparate without Riley just before the roof collapsed on top of Riley.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The others outside had no idea what had happened to Riley and Dung in the book store, all they could see was the book store in ruins.

"Riley!" Remus yelled as he ran towards the book shop and started to move the pieces of debris. "Hagrid" Remus called "I need a hand" he added and Hagrid, Harry and Tonks came running over.

"I got it" Hagrid said and lifted a massive bit of debris, but Riley wasn't under it.

"Man that hurt" Riley said from in the middle of the mess, as she moved a bit of the roof off her.

"Oh god Riley" Remus said as he ran over to her.

"Hey Dad" Riley said, looking up at him from the ground.

"Sirius is going to kill me" Remus said, his voice shaky and his breath sketchy. "Where the hell is Dung?" he asked, loosing all of his usual calmness.

"I don't know but once again I had to look after myself" Riley told him.

"Let's get home now, he's going to kill me" Remus said again.

"Not before he kills Dung" Riley said laughing at him. Riley looked around at all the mess, there was now Aurors everywhere, taking the stunned Death Eaters to the holding cells of the Ministry, while others were making sure the people were safe. Riley hadn't noticed Harry next to Remus and she started to worry.

"Where's Harry?" she asked

"I'm right here Riley" Harry replied and she ran up and hugged him.

"Come on we should go now" Remus told them. "Alright Hagrid, Arthur and Kingsley are going to stay here with you guys while Tonks and I do side along apparitions and get Riley and Harry home, then we'll be back for you" Remus told them.

When Remus appeared in the kitchen, with Riley, looking like she had just crawled out of a collapsed building, in which she had, Sirius wanted answers.

"We will explain everything when Tonks and I have gotten everyone back" Remus told him and then he left.

"Well you can tell me" Sirius said looking at Riley.

"Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley, we caught some of them, but mother got away" Riley told him as she sat in a chair "I have no idea what happened outside because I was too busy inside the book shop trying to stop my mother and trying to keep myself alive" she went on.

"And why the hell were you in the book shop alone?" Sirius yelled.

"I wasn't alone, I was with Dung" Riley told him.

"And where exactly is Dung now?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"I have no idea, the jack ass left me there" Riley told him "I think I need a shower" she added looking at herself. Just then, everyone else arrived back safely.

"Where's the cheating thief?" Sirius asked Remus "And why did you let her go with him?" he asked.

"Come on guys, up stairs" Molly told them seeing that Sirius and Remus were about to get into a fight and she didn't want anyone seeing this. "Come on Riley" she added when Riley didn't move.

"Nah it's alright, I think I'll stay" Riley replied and looked at Remus and Sirius, while everyone else followed Molly out of the kitchen.

"I think you should go with them Riley" Sirius told her.

"If you both hadn't noticed, that all the times I've been in some sort of situation, I have managed to get myself out of in one piece" Riley told them "Ok so this time I blew up a book shop but that's besides the point" she added. "When will you guys realise I am not as vulnerable as you think I am" she finished.

"If it was the book shop, then why didn't you go Remus?" Sirius asked, ignoring Riley completely. "Once again we could've lost her" he added.

"Hey!" Riley yelled, startling both Remus and Sirius "Don't you dare blame him, go after Dung he was the coward who took off or have a go at me, I'm the one who insisted I leave the group with Dung, or how about we try blaming my wonderful Mother?" she said, her voice still raised.

"He's right Riley, the first time I left the door wide open and now I should've gone with you" Remus said, his voice quiet and shaky. "Riley, please go up stairs, you need a shower, I'll go back with Tonks and get the rest of the school stuff" he added and then turned on his heel and left.

"Nice move Sirius" Riley said and walked out of the kitchen as well. "Dad, wait up please" she added as she ran towards. "I'm sorry" she said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have gone, I should've just stayed with you guys" Riley told him. "I saw Draco go in and I wanted to go see him, it's not your fault" she added, quieter then usual.

"Oh sweetheart, it isn't your fault. I should've just taken you myself" Remus told her "Go on and have a shower and get some clean clothes on, I'll be back soon" he added, and then when Tonks came down the stairs, he said to her "Ready to go? I'll meet you there".

"Watch out for him will you" Riley told Tonks, then she too apparated out of the house while Riley headed up the stairs.

"I reckon it was because of Malfoy" Riley heard Harry saying as she got to her room.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Well just before they showed up, Malfoy left the shop" Harry told her "He probably told them that you were there alone" he added.

"That is just a coincidence, how would he contact them and why?" Riley asked.

"I don't know how but come on, his father is a death eater, we all know that" Ron was saying "And he is probably trying to get in he who must not be named good books early" he added.

"Oh please, now you guys are just looking for a reason to hate him even more" Riley told them and then she left, heading for the shower.

"Why would she be defending Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Maybe she just doesn't want you two sprouting your mouths off around Sirius and Remus at the moment, there's enough trouble right now" Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you hear the argument down stairs?" Ginny asked them.

"No we didn't" Harry replied.

"Just don't go saying that sort of stuff at the moment, let things calm down" Ginny replied then left them, to their confused thoughts.

* * *

Dinner that night was a very tense affair, Riley's body was sore from the roof falling on top of her, but she never mentioned it. The only talk that was around the table was mindless chatter about school. Sirius sat at the end of the table, stabbing at his roast beef, while Remus was at the other end, moving his vegetables around his plate with his fork. Everyone could feel the tension between Sirius and Remus, but of course no one said anything. The whole thing actually made Riley angry, she was still angry with Sirius for blaming Remus and Remus believed him, Remus thought it was his fault. Just as Riley was about to say something, Molly cut in and started talking about Riley's 15th birthday.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday Riley?" Molly asked cheerfully "How about a party?" she asked. "It's next week" she added.

"I don't want a party but thank you Molly" Riley replied causing Remus and Sirius to look at her.

"Well if you don't want a fuss, we could combine it with a celebration for everyone going back to school, seeing as your birthday is the day before you all go back" Molly went on.

"The way these two are going" Riley started saying, trying to keep her voice calm and pointing at Remus and Sirius "They wont have made up by the time of my birthday and if a party is going to be as awful and tense as this dinner, I don't want any part of it" She said "I think I'll skip dessert and go to my room. Thanks Molly" she added and then left the table.

Sirius felt awful, he didn't really think that it was Remus' fault; he just said in the heat of the moment, he feels terrible not being able to protect Riley and if Sirius lost her and he couldn't do a thing to save her, he would never forgive himself. But his stubborn side and his pride, kept him from telling that to anyone, especially Remus which made it difficult for him to apologise to Remus. Remus on the other hand, couldn't stop silently beating himself up, he kept thinking that he had failed Riley again and Sirius. To make things worse, he thought now for sure he had lost Sirius and that he'd loose Riley as well, although Riley was talking to Remus and not Sirius.

"I reckon it was Draco Malfoy's fault" Ron came out with before he started eating his dessert.

"Why's that dear?" Molly asked, humouring her son.

"Well just before the death eaters showed up, he left the book store" Harry said. "They probably told them Riley was there" he added, making Remus drop his fork, that he hadn't let go of, all night.

"Wouldn't put it past him" Sirius said. "Like father like son" he said. "At school, keep an eye on him" Sirius told Harry. When bed time rolled around, Remus went to his and Sirius' room and grabbed some of his things. He then went to the cupboard and grabbed a pillow and a blanket, not even seeing Riley standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked, making Remus jump.

"Going to sleep in the living room" Remus told her "What are you doing awake?" he asked.

"You aren't sleeping on that couch Dad, that's an awful couch and your back wont thank you for that" she replied "besides, with the full moon in a few days, you need some good night's sleep" she added.

"And where do you suppose I sleep then?" Remus asked.

"My bed is huge Dad, come sleep in with me" Riley replied

"Ah you sure you don't mind?" Remus asked.

"Wouldn't be asking if I did" Riley replied and they both headed to her room. Riley jumped under the blankets and fell asleep, while Remus lay there, thinking of everything that had happened to Riley, since he adopted her.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The days had passed and the full moon arrived, Remus had decided that it was much easier for him to just go back to their old home and stay there the night, instead of moving everyone out to the Burrow.

"I'll see you in a few days and then we will definitely be celebrating your birthday because you know what else is on that day?" Remus said to her.

"What?" Riley asked.

"It's been 10 years since I adopted you" He told her.

"Wow it's been that long?" Riley said "Time flies when you're having fun" she added.

"Be good and I'll see you soon" Remus told her, hugging her again and then leaving. Sirius didn't say a word; he just stood in the hallway, looking at his own feet, he wouldn't even look at him. When he heard the door close, he looked up to Riley looking at him, and then she shook her head and walked away, before he could say anything to her.

"Still not talking to Sirius?" Ginny asked as Riley walked outside to play Quidditch with them.

"No, not until he apologises to Remus" Riley replied then got on her broom and took off into the air. Sirius was sitting in the kitchen, staring at his cup of coffee that Molly had made him.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her?" Molly said as she sat down next to him.

"She is still very mad at me" Sirius told her "I don't think she'd want to talk to me" he added.

"I think if you just sat down with her, things might get sorted out" Molly told him "She's a tough girl and she loves you both, she'll listen" she added.

"Yeah you probably have a point but how?" Sirius asked.

"When she comes back inside, just speak to her, or corner her, either way" Molly said "That's what I do with the boys" she added and then walked away, leaving him to think things over. He figured he could wait until they had finished Quidditch and then just wait for her outside. The game ended, with Riley nearly knocking Harry off his broom and Riley nearly flew into a tree, when she saw Sirius sitting down on the back steps.

"Riley, can we talk please?" Sirius asked when she landed.

"What about?" Riley asked, but Sirius waited until the others had gone inside.

"Well, this thing with Remus and I" Sirius said but stopped.

"This thing is your fault. You blamed him for what happened at the Diagon Alley and it wasn't his fault" Riley yelled.

"I know it wasn't his fault" Sirius told her.

"Then why haven't you told him that?" Riley asked "He's gone away, for the full moon and he thinks he's going to loose you for good" Riley told him.

"If anything ever happened to you, and I wasn't there to help you, I'd never forgive myself" Sirius told her.

"Dad I know that and Remus knows that, but nothing is going to happen to me" Riley told him as she sat down on the steps next to him "You've got to believe that and with the war going on, we need all our friends and loved ones, who knows what's going to happen" Riley told him.

"Yeah you're right" he said.

"Will you talk to him then please, when he comes home?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I will, I love him. I really do." Sirius told her.

"I know you do, you just need to tell him more." Riley said "Want to head inside?" she asked.

"Nah, how about we just sit outside and talk for a little bit." Sirius replied. "Tell me how it was living with Remus when you were little." he asked.

"It was so much fun, he taught me so much at such a young age" Riley began saying "He never left me alone, told me everything about you and Mum, like what you guys were like when you were at school. He taught me all about the Dementors and Boggarts. I saw one, when I was 8, scared me half to death it did." Riley said and then she went on to talk about everything they did together and how she stayed with Dumbledore as well.

"Sounds like he looked after you quite well." Sirius said.

"Yeah he did and he so wants you to do the same with me but you got to let me do it on my own as well, I'm not a little kid anymore." Riley replied.

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl" Sirius replied, then he put his arm around her, and then it started to rain.

"Inside now?" Riley asked

"Definitely, I can't wait for Moony to come home." Sirius said.

* * *

The days went passed, and August 31st came around, bringing Remus home after the full moon and Riley's 15th birthday. Since Sirius had agreed to talk to Remus as soon as he got home, Riley had agreed for Molly to throw her a birthday party. And as Remus said, it wasn't only her 15th birthday; it was the 10 year anniversary that Riley became a Lupin. Riley had changed her name to Riley Maddox Lupin Black, making both Sirius and Remus her guardians and her fathers. They were heading down the stairs for breakfast, when Remus walked through the door, causing Sirius to leap over the bottom five stairs and run straight into his arms.

"Whoa Sirius, gently, rough night." Remus said to him as he hugged him.

"I am so sorry, sorry for everything." Sirius said, his neck nuzzled against Remus' neck "I don't think it was your fault, you've raised this beautiful girl just the way I always wanted her to be raised, you…" Sirius was saying but Remus stopped him by kissing him.

"It's alright babe." Remus said, "Let's have some breakfast I'm starving." he added and they all headed to the kitchen. "Hey kiddo, thank you." he said when he hugged Riley.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"Talking to him, I know you did" Remus told her. "And also, Happy Birthday." he added.

"Thanks." she replied and they all sat down to a huge birthday breakfast Molly cooked. As they were all sitting down eating dinner, the atmosphere had drastically changed.

"So looking forward to starting school tomorrow?" tonks asked.

"OH yes of course." Riley replied.

"Least you'll have Remus at school." Sirius said pouting.

"Awww, I'll come visit in the holidays." Remus said.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry." Riley said.

"For what?" Sirius and Remus both replied.

"I threw out Padfoot and Moony." she said.

"When did you do that?" Remus asked, trying to hide his smile.

"When dad and I had that fight, before we came here." Riley replied.

"Ah yes, we saw that." Remus replied.

"Accio Moony and Padfoot." Sirius said and then the two little stuffed animals, that resembled Sirius and Remus' animal form, came zooming into the kitchen and landed right in front of her.

"Aren't you lucky that you have 2 nosey fathers?" Remus asked.

"Thank you." Riley said and she took the animals upstairs. Later that day, Riley and the others made sure they had everything packed in their trunks, ready for the next day. The part was going to go till the late hours of the night and Molly didn't want them rushing around in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The train was already on Platform 9 ¾ and Molly was ushering them all on board as quickly as she could, because thanks to a certain Weasley, who will remain nameless, was not properly packed and made them late for the train. Remus had gone to the school the night before, to have a staff meeting with Dumbledore and the other teachers. Sirius had tried to sneak out as Padfoot to see them off, but Riley caught him and sent him back inside, she didn't want him getting caught and if Remus found out, he'd have both their hides.

"Alright be good you lot" Molly called and then with a blow of the whistle, the train slowly pulled away from the station, taking the students to the school, for another fun filled year of learning. Remus and Sirius didn't tell Riley or Harry about the appointment of a certain Ministry women, they figured it best Riley and Harry form their own opinions and keep out of trouble because knowing Riley's flare to loose control at times, they didn't want to add fuel to the fire before they even got to school.

"I am so glad to be out of that house." Riley said as they all sat down in the compartment.

"It wasn't such a bad house." Hermione replied "So much pure blood history and those books." she added "Amazing." she finished.

"I miss our old house; it wasn't as creepy and didn't have a portrait trying to turn me against Remus and Sirius, every time I walked past it." Riley said.

"Do you think Sirius will be alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah definitely, I mean Remus will go and visit him whenever he can, the other Order Members will be there at times too." Riley told him, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess your right." Harry replied. Riley was looking out the windows on the door of the compartment, when she saw Draco walk past. She had written to Draco twice the week before school started and didn't receive one reply from him, so she wanted answers. She was relieved to see that he was alive, because her first initial reaction was that his father had done something to him, but seeing him on the train, made Riley sigh with relief.

"Hey I'll be right back guys" Riley said and walked out of the compartment. She looked down the length of the train to make sure no one else was around and then quietly called Draco's name. Draco turned around and the look on his face, made Riley's heart ache. It was a look that told her not to come near him and she didn't understand what she'd done. They stared at each other, for what seemed like forever, and then Draco broke the eye contact and went into his own compartment, where she heard Pansy squeal with delight that he was back. Riley just stood there; staring at the spot where Draco was, wondering what that was all about. She didn't know how she was going to be able to talk to him about it either, especially if he just ignored her owls.

* * *

The train arrived at the Hogsmead station and they were greeted by not only Hagrid, but Remus as well. Remus waved at Riley and the others and then went about making sure everyone got into a carriage. When it was Riley's turn, she tried to smile but was still thinking about the encounter, or lack of, with Draco.

"You alright kiddo?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Riley replied "How come you're down here?" she asked.

"Just making sure everyone gets to the school alright, we don't think there's any reason for alarm, but Dumbledore just wants to make sure." Remus replied.

"Ah ok." Was all Riley said.

"Alright guys, here you go." Remus said and opened the little door for them. "See you at the feast." He added and then off they went. He watched Riley disappear, while he waited for another carriage to take himself and the last 4 students back to the castle, wondering what was going on in her head. It wasn't even the second day and she was already unhappy. They headed into the Great Hall and took their usual seats, at their house tables, and started chatting about their holidays, until Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years to sort them. The sorting this year, took longer than Riley remembered or it was because she had other things on her mind that night.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked when he saw Riley just staring at the food on the table.

"Sorry, what?" Riley asked, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok Riley? Harry asked her.

"Yeah I'm ok, just not hungry I guess" Riley replied but she took some chicken anyway.

"You didn't eat anything on the train." Hermione pointed out.

"Really?" Riley said a lot more sarcastically then she anticipated "I wasn't aware that you were keeping tabs on me." She added. "I want to know who that woman is." She said looking up at the lady all dressed in pink.

"Yeah Remus didn't mention her." Harry replied. Just then, Dumbledore stood up and the great hall fell silent.

"Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore began saying "We are very pleased to welcome Professor Lupin back, for another year as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, so thank you Professor." He added and the whole great hall, excluding the Slytherins, applauded loudly. "Professor Binns, has now left us and we our now fortunate to have Professor Umbridge come and take over." He went on once the clapping died down. The great hall was silent and then they followed to where Dumbledore was directing them and they all saw the short lady, dressed in pink. The applause started up again, but not nearly as loud as it was for Professor Lupin. "Now we have introduced all the teachers for this year, it is bed time. I hope you all sleep very well in your comfortable beds." Dumbledore finally finished. The great hall was now filled with scrapping chairs and more chatter, as all the students filed out and headed towards the dorms.

"Remus didn't tell us she'd be here." Harry said as they walked up the stairs. "Did he mention anything to you?" he asked.

"He told me there was going to be another new teacher, but didn't tell me who she was." Riley replied "The name sounds familiar though." She went on. "Umbridge" she muttered to herself. When they reached the dorm, she left Harry, Ron and Hermione and went over to a few of her other friends, to see how their holidays were.

"Do you think there's something she isn't telling us?" Hermione asked the two boys.

"Probably, there's always something she isn't telling us, but don't go snooping around." Harry told her.

"What if she gets in danger?" Hermione asked.

"She'll be fine, just leave it alright." Harry replied. When they finally jumped into bed, Riley couldn't stop thinking about Draco and who that woman was. She had heard the name before, but she couldn't remember where and it was driving her crazy. It was only when she saw it was close to 1 in the morning that she decided to go to sleep and ask her dad in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It felt as if Riley had just gone to sleep when she heard the other girls in her dorm, wake up and start getting ready for the first day of school. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she wanted to judge when she should get up to have a shower, for now she was able to stay in bed. And when she put her head back down, her flung open as she finally realised who that Umbridge women was.

"Hey Pavarti, can I jump in front of you for a shower?" Riley asked she jumped out of bed, "I really need to see my dad early" she added.

"Yeah sure" Pavarti replied and let Riley go to the shower.

"Thank you so much" Riley said and then grabbed her school uniform, towel and toiletries, then dashed off to the shower. Once she was and dressed, she bolted down the stairs, didn't say Morning to Harry or Ron, and then continued to run out the door, down to find Remus.

"You aren't meant to run in the halls" came a false, sweet voice from behind Riley.

"Sorry Professor" Riley replied, then walked slowly out of sight. She didn't bother knocking on the door to Remus' office; she just pushed the door open and barged in.

"Riley Maddox, I'm bit busy here and you're suppose to knock" Remus said when he saw come in.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore" Riley said, ignoring her father "I know who she is Dad" she said; now turning to face Remus.

"Know who is?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"Umbridge" was all she said. Remus knew Riley would eventually pick up on who she was, but he hadn't counted on her figuring it out so quickly. He looked to Dumbledore, then to Riley before he spoke.

"You should probably head to breakfast Riley, I'm sure it'll be served soon" Remus told her.

"Wait just a minute" Riley yelled, shocked that was his response, her eyes flashing with a quick hint of grey.

"You look just like Sirius when that happens" Remus said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Why is she here?" Riley asked, looking from Remus to Dumbledore "I mean, isn't it a little risky, after all she has written all these laws about, you know" Riley finished saying.

"Everything will be fine Riley, but you will need to keep that temper of your's under control" Remus told her "I know how much you are like Sirius in that aspect, so please just don't get into trouble this year" he added.

"Why didn't you tell me Dad?" Riley asked. "With Snape, its easy I mean he wouldn't do anything because of Dumbledore, but this woman isn't to be messed with Dad, she could some serious damage" she finished. She couldn't understand how they could all be so calm, Umbridge probably knew about Remus being a werewolf and the fact that he had adopted Riley.

"Look just head up for breakfast and be good" Reus told her, with that tone in his voice which meant the conversation was over. She went to protest, but heard all the other students rustling around in the hallways and decided for now, it was best to leave the subject alone. She didn't say anything else, turned on her heel, then walked out the door, slamming it behind her and then headed to the Great hall to meet up with Harry and the others.

"Where did you rush off to this morning?" Harry asked as she sat down next to him.

"Had to speak to Dad, I know who that woman is now" Riley told him quietly. "She's the one who made all those laws with Fudge" she said. She didn't need to say werewolves, because Harry would understand what she was talking about.

"Really?" Harry said and then turned to look at Umbridge "Why's she here if Remus is here too?" he asked.

"Don't know, Dad wouldn't tell me" Riley replied and then she saw the look on Harry's face, he was just as angry and concerned about the whole situation as she was. She loved Harry, not in that sense, but in a brother and sister sense. They both didn't have any siblings, so they took it upon themselves, to declare that they were brother and sister.

"You're going to need to keep calm this year then" Harry told her, just then Remus and Dumbledore entered the great hall and headed to the staff table. Remus looked at Harry and Riley and knew, that Riley had told Harry who Umbridge was.

"Well looks like Harry knows" Remus muttered to Dumbledore as they got closer to the table.

"So it seems" Dumbledore replied "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll both be on their best behaviours" he added and Remus winced, he knew that Riley's temper was sure to test her this year and he was aware that Harry was able to keep his temper under control bit more than Riley, but together, Harry and Riley were a force not to be reckoned with. Hermione sat down and handed them their time tables for the day and smiled at just how exciting their day was going to bed.

"We've got double defence, then history of magic, then double potions and we finish off with Transfiguration" Hermione informed them all.

"How exciting" Riley said and then began to ear her breakfast, she knew she had to keep calm in both potions and now history of magic, what she'd give for Binns to be back. Whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione started to eat their breakfast, she stole a glance over at Draco and saw his arm around Pansy, making her further confused about what was going on. She put her fork down and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"I think I forgot my defence book, might go up and check" Riley replied and then she grabbed her bag and took off. She was actually heading to the owlery to find Isis, she wanted to write to Draco and see if she could get some answers.

_Dear Big Bird,_

_I am wondering, what's the deal? I haven't had one single reply from you and you're avoiding me at all costs. Just tell me what's going on. _

_From Maddie_

She attached the letter to Isis' leg and then let her out the window, hoping she'd finally get some answers from Draco. As she was leaving the owlery, the bell rang signalling the time for first period, which was double defence. During class, Riley found it hard to concentrate on anything, she was waiting to hear back from Draco, she knew the full moon was coming up and she was worried about something happening with Umbridge, causing Riley to loose Sirius and Remus in one swift movement. She had a bad feeling, deep down inside her stomach, warning that something bad was going to happen this year and these warnings were always correct.

"Riley Lupin" Remus called "Have you been paying any attention at all?" he asked.

"What?" Riley asked, snapping out of her thoughts seeing the whole class looking at her.

"Obviously not" Remus replied while Hermione shook her head. "These exams aren't a walk in the park everyone and there's going to be a lot of homework, so if you have any questions or need any help, please come see one o the teachers or your head of house" he went on, keeping a close eye on Riley. When the class finally finished, Riley sighed, packed her books up, and then stopped. She rested her head in her hands, her elbows on the table and stared at nothing.

"Riley, are you alright?" Remus asked quietly as he walked up to her.

"Just dandy" Riley replied. "Everything is going to go so wrong" she added, not even thinking.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked as he sat down next to her.

"Never mind, I better go" Riley said and then got up.

"Riley, talk to me" Remus began to say but Riley just shook her head, said goodbye then left. She headed straight down to the History of Magic classroom, where everyone else was waiting in line out front.

"You look awful" Ron said as she approached them.

"Gee thanks Ron, you have so much tact" Riley replied, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Now remember Riley, be on your best behaviour alright" Harry told her and then Umbridge turned up.

"Everyone inside and take a seat" Umbridge said in her false sweet voice making Riley cringe. They all filed in, one student after another and took there seats, Riley and Harry making it a point to sit right at the back.

* * *

Riley made it thru the day, including history of magic and potions, without causing any disruptions. She didn't make any comments when Umbridge kept looking at her and she took every indirect insult Snape could throw at her without retaliating. She was glad it was dinner time, so she headed to her room to drop her back down, when she saw a letter, addressed to Maddie, in Draco's writing. She had been eagerly waiting his response but right now, after being so worried she was hungry and tired and wanted nothing more, than to eat her dinner without anything looming over her. So she placed the letter in her pocket and headed down the stairs to the great hall. She didn't look at Draco, she didn't look at Remus, and she just took her seat and began to eat.

"All that not eating makes you hungry doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Just a little bit" Riley replied. Everything, including the letter, was still weighing heavily on her mind, but she tried to push it all behind her for now, so she could eat her meal in peace. What didn't help was, she could feel certain people watching her, like Remus, Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge. She shook her head when she started to think about how the year was going to go and what she had to do to make sure she didn't loose Remus or Sirius. She knew she had to be on her best behaviour, to take everything that comes her way with silence and that she could take her frustrations out when they were home. So she took a deep breath, cast the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on having a good meal and a happy conversation. Little did she know, things weren't going to be happy for very long.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The first weekend of the school year had arrived a lot quicker than everyone thought which for Riley was excellent, she definitely needed the break from classes and the weekend was always a great way to avoid people and have some time to herself. She woke up early on Saturday, grabbed the opened letter Draco had written her at the beginning of the week and headed towards the lake. She hadn't slept properly all week, so she was extremely tired and decided to just flop down by the big tree next to the lake and read the letter again and try to make sense of the whole situation.

_Dear Riley,_

_We can't be together or be around each other anymore. My father knows and I had to make a decision. It was an easy decision, it was either stay with you and watch you suffer as my father did everything he could to destroy your life or stay away from you and make sure he leaves you alone. I've also had to join the Dark Lord's followers; it's the only way I can keep you safe. I still stand by my promise though, whenever you see that ring, just remember I promised we'll be together somehow and I mean it. _

_Goodbye for now Riley!_

_Love Draco. _

She scrunched the letter in her fist and she tried to fight back the tears, for the millionth time that week. She looked at her hand and the ring, the promise ring that Draco gave to her, for her 14th birthday, promising that one day he'd make sure they were together and all she could do, was hope they would find a way for that to be possible.

"Oh great, what does he want" Riley muttered to herself as she Remus walk towards her. She stuffed the letter back into her pocket and wiped the tears that had escaped away from her cheeks.

"What are you doing here on your own?" Remus asked as he sat down next to her.

"Needed some time on my own" Riley replied "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to find you and talk to you" Remus told her "She says you're always distracted in her class and other teachers have said the same thing to her as well" he told her.

"Well it hasn't been the easiest week" Riley replied.

"Well talk to me" Remus said "You've always been able to tell me everything" he said. Riley took a deep breath and wondered, just exactly where to start.

"Remember when, just before I started school you had an extremely bad night?" Riley asked him quietly.

"Yeah I do" Remus replied, wondering where this was all going.

"Well that night, I had this feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen and it did" Riley went on "well the same thing happened when Dad escaped, before we knew everything" she added "Well every time I've had that bad feeling, something bad has happened" she said.

"And you've got that feeling again do you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah and something bad has already happened and I can't explain it to you for reasons unexplainable, but it's just going to get worse Dad, I can feel it" Riley replied, her voice breaking slightly.

"Oh sweetheart, everything's going to be fine" Remus told her as he hugged her.

"No Dad, it won't be" Riley said as she moved away "Everything won't be fine. I just want to have a normal year" Riley yelled.

"You remember when your mother tried to take you? In diagon Alley?" Remus asked.

"Of course" Riley replied she wasn't going to be forgetting that in a hurry.

"Well when Sirius and I had that fight, we made up and everything was alright" Remus told her "Just like, no matter what is going on now, it will end up being alright" he added.

"Oh Dad I hope your right" Riley said and she sat back down and stared at the lake.

"Want me to cheer you up?" Remus asked her.

"Please do" Riley said.

"Got a letter from Padfoot today" Remus said "Says he has finally figured out how the TV works, all by himself" he finished and Riley cracked up laughing.

"How long has it taken him?" Riley asked

"Too long" Remus said.

"Well he might survive without us after all" Riley told him and they spent the next few hours, laughing at the many misfortunes of Sirius Black.

* * *

The months had flown past and it was getting close to Christmas time. Dumbledore had told Remus he was more than welcome to take Harry and Riley home, for Christmas and stay there for the duration of the holidays and Remus accepted, without any hesitation. He knew Sirius would love to see him and the kids, and he also knew Riley wanted out of Hogwarts for the time being. Riley had a few run ins with Umbridge throughout the year, but it hadn't been anything major, up until now.

"Oh Professor Lupin" Umbridge called as she dragged Riley down the stairs, carrying a book in her hand.

"Yes Professor Umbridge?" Remus asked, trying to stay calm.

"I was wondering if you could have a talk, with your daughter" Umbridge said, emphasizing the word daughter, "Over the holidays, anymore detentions for her, will result in suspension" she went on, smiling sweetly at him, which made Riley want to gag.

"Certainly, what did she do now?" Remus asked, eyeing the book.

"I will let her explain, I have a meeting with the Minister, enjoy your holidays" Umbridge said to Remus, then turned to Riley "And I shall see you in my office, when you come back" she added to Riley handing the book to Remus, and then she left.

"We shall discuss whatever it is you did, when we get home" Remus told her but Riley didn't really care, she was still laughing at what was in the book and she was happy that she was going home. When they all arrived at Grimmuald Place, Sirius came running down the stairs towards them. He picked Riley up in a big bear hug and kissed her cheek.

"Man I missed you" He said as he put her down.

"Missed you too Dad" Riley said and she picked up her things. He then proceeded to hug Harry, but he didn't kiss him. As Sirius walked over to Remus, Harry and Riley decided it was time to take their stuff up stairs.

"As soon as you have put your stuff away, back downstairs and we'll discuss whatever it is that we need to discuss" Remus told them. He then turned to Sirius and was met with a huge smile and long kiss. "Mmm I definitely missed you" he added.

"Missed you too babe, get's kind of lonely around here" Sirius replied hugging him "What do we need to discuss by the way?" he asked.

"It's really funny Dad" Riley said as she came down the stairs "Well you'll appreciate it anyway" she added. They headed to the kitchen and sat down, Remus handed her the book. "It's just this" Riley said as she flipped the book to the end and slid it in front of Remus and Sirius "I don't even know how she saw it" she finished. Sirius took one look and started to laugh, but upon seeing the serious look on Remus' face, he turned it into a cough, but couldn't hide his smile. They were looking at an extra page, added to Riley's defence book about dark creatures, with the title as Dolores Umbridge. It then listed some characteristics of Umbridge, her pink clothes, her voice and how she always had the sickly sweet smile on her face. It even had some interesting spells, that weren't in usual test books, to use on an Umbridge. It looked as if Sirius was about to break a rib, by the way he was holding his laughter in.

"What is this all about?" Remus asked her.

"So she didn't tell you why I got my last detention then?" Riley asked.

"No she didn't" Remus said.

"Well, it seems that teachers like to teach subjects that aren't their class and she was talking about Dark creatures and low and behold, werewolves came up" Riley said "And she automatically looks at me when she says that werewolves aren't to be trusted, they shouldn't ever breed, then had the nerve to say they should be fed silver, pure silver, as soon as they are discovered as what they are" she finished.

"Oh Riley" Remus said and Sirius just looked angry.

"So after everything else the past few months, I lost the plot" Riley told them, "Said a few interesting things and she put me on detention" she finished.

"Ri, just show them your hand" Harry told her.

"What about your hand?" Sirius asked and Riley uncovered her right hand and showed them. On her right hand, was engraved into her skin, _werewolves are dark the dark lords creatures. _

"Every detention I've had, she gets me to do lines, and this appears" Riley told them. Sirius looked closed to murderous, while Remus was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked.

"If I complain to anyone, she'll just make things worse" Riley told him "After a while it sort of fades, unless I tense the skin but I wont notice it" she said "And I'll get her back for it" she added.

"You will do no such thing, Dumbledore is over tomorrow night for an Order meeting, we'll discuss it with him then" Remus told her in that tone that says that's the end of it, but Riley ignored it this time.

"No we won't dad" Riley said firmly and Sirius looked from Riley to Remus.

"You are very much like me" Sirius mumbled.

"If we do anything, she'll just find some way to split us up, she's good friends with Fudge remember" Riley said.

"This isn't up for arguments Riley Maddox, we are talking to Dumbledore and that's final" Remus replied.

"I just won't show him then, you can't make me" Riley said.

"She shouldn't even be allowed in the Ministry Riley, people might get rid of her if they see how she punishes students" Remus told her, which made Riley laugh.

"Dad, even if Umbridge isn't a death eater or Fudge for that matter, they aren't as nice as everyone else" Riley said "I'm the daughter of a run away murderer and a werewolf, the odds are quite stacked up against me" she went on.

"Why don't you and Harry go outside and practise Quidditch, or do some homework" Remus told her.

"Yeah whatever" Riley said and they both headed to grab their brooms.

"I am going to be talking to Dumbledore" Remus told Sirius, his usual calmness gone. "She can't get away with that sort of thing" he added as he paced the kitchen.

"Maybe we shouldn't Moony, I mean Maddie does have a point" Sirius told him, which made Remus stop in his tracks and just stare at Sirius.

"You want her to get away with it?" Remus asked.

"Of course not, but what if Riley's right and that woman finds a way to take Riley away, she's only 15 babe, she's not old enough to be on her own" Sirius told him as he walked over to him.

"I won't let her be taken away from me so I'm still talking to Dumbledore about it when he comes over tomorrow night" Remus told him, then walked out of the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Riley and Harry were told to go upstairs with the Weasley kids, while the meeting was on, the next night. But Riley didn't listen; she had taken it upon herself to make sure they didn't decide anything about the Umbridge situation, without her knowing.

"Well the first point I'd like to discuss is young Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore began telling them.

"What about him?" Remus asked, knowing that Riley and he were very close.

"He has now joined the ranks of Death Eater" Dumbledore said, which made Riley come barging thru the doors, her face white.

"Riley what are you doing?" Remus asked.

"It's my fault he's a death eater" Riley said.

"How can it be?" Sirius asked "Like father like son" he added. Riley looked to Remus, to see if she should tell them and when he nodded, she took a deep breath.

"Draco and I have been friends since 1st year, and we started dating in 3rd year" Riley said "This ring, he gave me for my 14th birthday" Riley went on, pointing to the ring on her hand "And at the beginning of school, he finally told me we cant be together at the moment, because his father knew and if Draco didn't stay away from me or become a death eater, he'd make me suffer" Riley finished and then she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked "I mean I knew about the rest of it, but not the last part" he went on.

"I don't know" Riley said as the tears started to slide down her face "He's going to be killed" she said and then she burst into tears. Sirius and Remus ran over to her and hugged her, they've never seen her cry like this before, she's always been strong and always there for a battle, but right now she looked like the vulnerable teenager she should be.

"For now, we can't do anything about it without alerting them to who our spy is" Dumbledore told them.

"Come on Maddie, let's get you into bed" Sirius told her as he picked her up off the floor. Remus and Sirius took her upstairs and got her into bed, hoping she'd sleep and feel better in the morning, but she was in for a late night, along with Remus and Sirius.

"Well didn't see that coming" Harry said as he saw Sirius and Remus leaving Riley's room.

"You guys heard all that?" Remus asked.

"We saw Riley run in, figured we should listen" Harry told them.

"Don't give her any crap for it either" Sirius told him and Ron "Things are bad enough as it is, and she needs all the help she can get" he added and then Remus and Sirius went back down stairs. Remus decided to leave out the bit about Umbridge for now; he decided that Riley didn't need anymore hassles for the time being.

* * *

It was getting close to the end of the Christmas holidays and Riley had lots of new pictures she could put into her album when she got back to school. She had pictures of all of them on Christmas day, joined by Dumbledore, the Weasleys and the Tonks family. But Riley didn't want to go back to school, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react when she saw Draco, now knowing he was a Death Eater and she didn't want to go to the detention with Umbridge. But she'd had many arguments with Remus about going back to school, he told her he had complete faith that everything was going to be alright and that now she'd keep her temper and not do anything stupid again.

"Can I please stay home?" Riley asked, for the 20th time that week "We can get me a tutor" she added as she sat down next to Sirius at the table.

"Are we going to go thru this every day until you go back?" Remus asked and Sirius just put his arm around her.

"I could teach her" Sirius said and the look on Remus' face, made Riley and Sirius burst out laughing.

"That, Sirius is the worst idea you've ever had, and you've had some pretty bad ideas" Remus replied.

"Oh Moony, you've said that so many times, it's lost all meaning" was Sirius' reply. "I'm serious though, I could teach her, let her stay home" he finished.

"Yeah come on Dad" Riley pleaded.

"Riley I know you don't want to go back, but we don't have a good enough reason for you to be home schooled, so you're going back and that's final" Remus told them both.

"Fine, I should probably go finish my homework then" Riley said and left the kitchen.

"Can you please not encourage her" Remus said to Sirius when she left.

"What?" Sirius said "I want her to stay at home, I worry about her every day" he added.

"I know that, but she needs to go back to school, she can't run away from everything all the time" Remus told him as he went and sat on his lap.

"Just keep an extra eye out for her please, she was telling me about that bad feeling and we all know what they are like" Sirius said and then Remus kissed him, forgetting all about the washing up that needed doing. Just then, Harry and Riley came walking into the kitchen.

"Oh that is so gross, what did we tell you about the kissing?" Riley yelled.

"It's just as bad as seeing Arthur and Molly kiss" Harry said as they both covered their eyes.

"Can we help you at all?" Sirius asked as he peered around Remus.

"We just wanted to ask if we could go outside and fly around" Riley asked.

"Yeah sure, just…" Remus began saying but Riley and Harry cut him off.

"Be careful" they both chimed in and then left the kitchen, laughing.

"You have rubbed off them too much, you never did take me seriously" Remus said to Sirius.

"I always took you seriously, just never listened" Sirius replied.

"And you still don't" Remus said and then he went back to the washing up "Why don't you go out and watch them, some fresh air and watching them, might be good for you" Remus went on.

"Yeah good idea" Sirius replied and he started to walk past Remus to the door, but not before he smacked Remus on the ass, winked at him, then left.

* * *

"Riley Maddox Lupin Black" Remus yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Are you ready yet?" he added.

"Yes dad I am and please don't use my full name" Riley said, from behind Remus.

"Oh hello, where did you come from?" Remus asked startled, he didn't know she was already down stairs.

"About 15 minutes ago, I was in the library putting some books away that I borrowed" Riley replied.

"Well go say goodbye to Sirius, we need to leave now" Remus replied and she headed towards the kitchen where Sirius was sulking.

"Hey Dad" Riley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't it be, goodbye dad" Sirius replied.

"Don't be sad Dad, school's nearly over and you'll have Harry, Remus and I for a whole 2 months" Riley told him, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah I guess your right" Sirius replied and he kicked a chair out for Riley to sit on next to him. "Now I want you to be good and keep safe. Don't go wandering out of the grounds at night by yourself, and listen to Remus" He went on.

"You and Dad have switched roles" Riley told him laughing.

"I'm being serious here Maddie, you need to be careful, I don't like you going back to school, I'd feel safer knowing you were at home" Sirius said "And with me not being able to look after you, It's worse" he added.

"I'll be fine dad, I promise I won't do anything naughty" Riley told him, and then she hugged. "I'll see you soon ok Dad and I will write this time" she added.

"See you later kiddo" Sirius said hugging her back and then got up and left the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked as she came back.

"Everything's fine, we should get him a pet or something" Riley said to Remus "He's very lonely" she added.

"Yeah I know, but Tonks is coming to stay for a little bit soon, so he'll be ok" Remus replied "Alright lets go guys" he said to Harry and Riley and they headed out of Grimmauld Place. Riley took one more look at the house, before it vanished behind them, taking her father with it, but she knew that he'd be watching them from the window, wishing they'd come back and that they'd be safe.

* * *

They got to Kings Cross station and the Hogwarts Express was there, gleaming at them and welcoming them aboard. As they all got on, Remus headed to the front while Harry and Riley went and found Ron. As they were searching for him along the carriage, they saw Draco. Riley stopped in her tracks and tried hard not to cry, while Harry looked from Draco to Riley.

"There's Ron, I'll meet you there" Harry said to her quietly then left. Draco and Riley just stood there, looking at each other in silence. She didn't know what to say to him, she knew it wasn't too late to save him, but the question was how to save him. Riley looked down at her hand, with the ring on it and then back at Draco, who nodded at her. She smiled weakly then went into the compartment, where Harry and Ron were waiting with Hermione and Ginny.

"So when's your first detention?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"Tomorrow night, can't wait for it" Riley replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to behave now?" Ginny asked as she laughed.

"I'd rather just walk up and hex her, but yes I'll behave" Riley told her.

"Good" Ginny said and they spent the rest of their trip talking about their holidays, the up coming hogsmead trips and Quidditch. When they arrived, they all jumped off the train and headed towards the little carriages to take them to the school. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, were in the carriage before them and Riley sat in hers, in silence as she thought about what Draco had done, to make sure she was safe. She just hoped he wasn't made to do anything awful whilst he was temporarily a death eater, because she was going to get him out of there, one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Well I should probably head to detention now, wouldn't want to be late" Riley told them as she got up.

"We'll be here when you get back" Harry replied and then she walked out the door and headed towards Umbridge's office. She got to the door and stood there, taking deep breaths. There was so much she wanted to say to her, but she knew she had to keep her temper at bay, to make it thru the rest of the year, without any more detentions.

"Come in" Umbridge called when Riley knocked on the door. "Glad to see you're on time" she added.

"Am I just doing lines today again Professor?" Riley asked.

"Oh no not today" Umbridge replied "Today you are going with my husband, Thomas Umbridge to see your mother" she went on and as Riley heard those words, she reached for her wand, but both Umbridge and her husband, had their wands already pointed at her.

"Drop that to the floor, right now" Thomas told her. "Very good" he said as she dropped her wand. He then thrust a tea cup into her hand, and kept hold of the handle and before Riley knew what was happening, the tea cup shone bright blue and then the office dissolved around her and she arrived on a hard stone floor.

"Ah my dear daughter, so nice of you to join us" Julie, her mother said as she lay on her back, looking up. "Take her to the cell" she told them and Thomas and another man, picked her up and took her to this small cell, with metal bars. Riley was now starting to worry, she had no wand, didn't know where she was and soon enough, everyone would know she was missing, but they wouldn't be able to find her. Riley remembered she could do a lot of magic without a wand, so she decided to blast the metal bars away and try her best to escape, it didn't matter where she was, if she could get out, she'd be ok. But as she was about to do it, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and her mother showed up. Julie pointed her wand at her and mumbled something under her breath. Riley felt like there was cold, icy hands wrapping around her and she thought she was dying. But just as soon as it happened, it stopped and Riley looked up.

"Just a simple magic binding spell my dear, we know what your capable of" Julie told her. "It's wonderful to have you home" she added as she walked towards the bars.

"They will come looking for me you know" Riley said, speaking for the first time since she arrived.

"They haven't found us yet, what makes you think they'll find us now" Malfoy said.

"So tell me, how's Sirius coping being locked up again?" Julie asked "Shame he isn't in Azkaban anymore" she went on "He still sleeping with that wolf of his?" she asked.

"They will find me, Remus and Sirius wont stop until they have and you will all be sorry" Riley told them, smiling at them "You under estimate them both" she added.

"Please, Lupin is just a harmless wolf, he wouldn't do anything to harm a soul and as for Black, he wouldn't want to get chucked back in Azkaban again now would he" Lucius sneered at her.

"Have you ever seen what happens when someone tries to take a cub away from a wolf or a dog?" Riley asked, folding her arms across her chest "It isn't pretty, I just hope I'm around to watch" she added still smiling at them.

"Do you really thing it's a good idea having her here?" Thomas asked.

"Oh enough, they wont find us, lets go" Lucius said and they all left Riley by herself. "Leave Wormtail here, he can keep her company" Lord Voldemort said and they all left. Riley just stood there, watching Wormtail fidget and she just smiled at him.

"What happens if you take a cub away?" he asked.

"They attack, they don't care about their own lives, just as long as their cub is alright and safe" Riley told him in a calm voice "And you Peter, will probably get the worst of it all, after everything you've done" she added which made Peter whimper. "You just better hope they don't find you" she went on and then stopped, knowing she had the right affect already.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­  
Meanwhile back at school, Harry was still awake, waiting for Riley to return to the dorm. When the clock ticked past 1 am, he decided to go and check the map, to see if she was still with Umbridge and not wandering the school. Riley had given him the map a few days ago and he hadn't given it back yet. 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry muttered and he tapped the map. As soon as he did, it sprung to life, showing all the corridors, rooms and people within the castle. He saw Dumbledore and Remus, in Dumbledore's office, he saw Filch and Snape patrolling the castle corridors and he even saw Umbridge's name, but no Riley, anywhere. He searched every single bit of the map twice; before he started to really panic. This meant she wasn't in the castle at all. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the map then took off out the dorm door. He checked to make sure the coast was clear, and then ran as fast he could, to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh man what's the password" he said quietly to himself. "Look, I really need to see Dumbledore, it's a matter of a students life, please just let me up" he pleaded with the gargoyle. When the gargoyle started to move out of the way, showing the stone steps that lead to Dumbledore's office, his heart gave a leap and he took the steps two at a time.

"Who could that be" Dumbledore said when he heard the knock on the door. "Harry, what are you doing out of bed" he went on seeing Harry at the door.

"It's Riley" Harry was saying but he couldn't go on, he was so out of breath.

"What's happened?" Remus asked coming over to him.

"She hasn't come back" Harry started saying, taking slow deep breaths "from her detention" he added.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yeah, I've been awake waiting for her since she left" Harry told them. "I checked the map and can't see her name anywhere" he said turning to Remus.

"That means she's not in the school anymore" Remus said quietly.

"But we all had a talk with her, she knows how important it is not to leave, she wouldn't do it on her own" Harry told them.

"What else could it be Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no idea Sir, but something isn't right" Harry replied and Remus' face went pale. "She left at 8 last night to go to her detention and she hasn't come back, that just isn't right" he went on.

"I will go speak with Professor Umbridge and ask if she was at detention, Harry you can stay here with Remus and you might want to contact Sirius as well" Dumbledore told them and then he left his office.

"You don't think something's happened to her do you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" Remus replied as he walked over to the fireplace. "Stay here I'm going to bring Sirius back here, keep the map open and if Dumbledore is heading back with Umbridge, send Fawkes" Remus told him and with a flash he was gone.

"Hey Fawkes" Harry said as Fawkes landed on the desk in front of Harry "I hope she's ok" he added stroking Fawkes's feathers. What seemed like forever, Remus came back with a very concerned looking Sirius and when they got back, so did Dumbledore.

"What did she say?" Sirius asked.

"She didn't turn up to detention and she was going to speak with Remus tomorrow morning about Riley's behaviour" Dumbledore told them.

"Then where did she go?" Sirius yelled, running his fingers thru his hair.

"Are you sure Harry she isn't on the map?" Remus asked.

"Have a look for yourself, I searched twice before I came up here, she isn't there" Harry replied. Sirius was pacing the office, running ever possibility thru his head, while Remus and Dumbledore looked over the map.

"Harry, back to bed now, we can't do anything until the morning, we shall see if she turns up in the morning" Dumbledore told them all.

"If she turns up, what if she doesn't?" Sirius yelled.

"Then I will have the Order on it, but for now we can't do much, we need to make sure she just hasn't ignored our warnings and left" Dumbledore told him, his voice staying calm.

"I'll walk Harry back to his dorm" Remus said "Sirius go home and I'll contact you soon" he added, looking at Sirius.

"I'd rather not, I don't want to be on my own right now" Sirius replied, looking on the verge of tears, as he looked at Remus. Remus didn't want company right now, he knew that Riley hadn't just left the grounds on her own, they all knew it, but Remus was supposed to be watching her more this year, and she's gone. Remus looked to Dumbledore for help.

"Change into your animagus form Sirius and you can stay here, I can just tell people I found a stray dog" Dumbledore told them "At least this way, you can be close if we hear anything" he added.

"Thank you Sir" Sirius replied and he turned into Padfoot, and then walked over to Remus. He nuzzled his nose against the palm of his hand, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

"It'll be alright Padfoot, we'll find her" Remus told him as he patted his head, then Harry and Remus walked out the door and headed back to Harry's room.

"We will find her wont we Remus?" Harry asked, unsure he wanted to know the truth, when they reached the portrait door.

"We will, Sirius and I won't rest until we find her" Remus told him "No off to bed and we'll see you at breakfast, try and get some sleep" he went on. He waited for Harry to disappear thru the portrait hole before he walked to his own room. Dumbledore had kept the map, he wanted to keep an eye on the castle and make sure no unwanted visitors come into the castle. As Harry got into bed, he noticed Ron was awake.

"Been waiting for you to get back, is everything ok?" Ron asked.

"No, Riley's missing" Harry told him, his voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Ron asked "Did you check the map?" he asked.

"Yeah we did, all of us, but she isn't on it" Harry told him "Padfoot is here too" he added. "Umbridge has something to do with it, I just know it" he went on, punching his pillow in frustration.

"Maybe she'll turn up tomorrow" Ron told him, he didn't know what else to say, so he just babbled on with useless words.

"Yeah hope so" Harry said "Well see you in the morning" he added, and then lay down on his bed. That night, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Riley didn't sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Harry had never gotten dressed as fast as he did that morning. He only hoped a girl was awake so he could ask if Riley was in her bed. When he got downstairs, he saw Ron talking with Ginny and he knew that Ron had told them and he also knew that Riley wasn't in her bed.

"I'm guessing she isn't there then?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs.

"Nah mate, sorry" Ron replied. "Where are you going?" he asked when Harry went towards the portrait hole.

"Going to go see Remus, see if he's heard anything" Harry replied and he took off out the door.

"What do you think has happened?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Don't know but Harry thinks Umbridge has something to do with it" Ron replied, "Let's head down to the great hall, we'll meet Harry there" he added and they all went down. Harry had gotten to Remus' office just as Dumbledore and Remus were walking out of it.

"Morning Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Heard anything yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet" Remus told him.

"How's Padfoot doing?" Harry asked, knowing that Sirius must be going stir crazy.

"Not good at all, he wants to go out and help the Order look for her" Remus told him.

"Who's looking?" Harry asked as they all walked up to the great hall.

"Kingsley, Tonks, Andromeda, Mad Eye, Arthur and Molly" Remus told him. "We're trying to find a replacement for me here, so I can go out and help too" he added.

"Can I go as well?" Harry asked.

"Certainly not, it would be dangerous, especially if whoever has Riley, finds you as well" Remus started saying but stopped, when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"You think Voldemort has her?" Harry asked. "But how is that even possible?" he went on.

"We don't know yet, but we'll figure it all out and we'll find her, please Harry you just need to keep going to classes and try not to worry, we don't need everyone panicking" Remus told him.

"Yeah alright, but you'll keep my updated wont you?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course we will, not go have some breakfast" Remus told him and then Harry walked over to Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Have they heard anything?" Ron asked when Harry sat down.

"Nah not yet, still the same old stuff" Harry replied "I'm not really hungry" he added when Ginny sat next to him with some breakfast. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and left the plate there.

"Not eating won't bring her back" Ginny told him. "They've got the Order onto it, they'll find her" she went on. Harry just smiled at her, he was glad he had such good friends, or else he'd go mental.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley had begun pacing the little cell; there wasn't much else for her to do. Every so often, someone would come and perform the magic binding spell, so she couldn't use any of her magic to escape. Each time, it felt like someone's cold hands were wrapping around her, but then it disappeared and she felt normal again, but she couldn't do anything, not even a small spark.

"We would like to make you a deal Riley" Julie said as she and Lucius came down to the cell.

"How about you let me go and I'll try and stop them from doing too much harm to you" Riley told them.

"You become a Death Eater and we'll stop binding your magic and we won't be forced to kill everyone" Lucius said, ignoring her last comment.

"How about you bite me?" Riley replied.

"You are too much like your father, we'll have to change that attitude" Julie said "Crucio" she called and Riley hit the floor and convulsed, but she didn't scream. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of causing her pain. "You will eventually be in the place where you belong" she whispered to her thru the bars.

"I already am, with my Dad" Riley replied and Julie and Lucius left.

The days went by and it was the same thing, over and over again. They'd ask her to join them, she'd refuse and Julie would use the cruciatus curse on her. As each day passed, Riley's anger built but her fear also built, causing her to start to think that no one would ever find her. She would think about Remus, Sirius, Harry and Draco. She wondered if Draco knew she was gone and where she was, being a Death Eater, she wondered if he knew. She hoped that Sirius and Remus weren't fighting and that they were looking after each other. Riley also had a list of people, she wanted revenge on. Umbridge was at the very top of this list. She smiled to herself, knowing that Fudge wont be very happy that he's been fraternising with a wife of a death eater and the public wont like that she handed them a 15 year old student. Hopefully this might get Fudge out of the job and bring someone in, who knew what they were doing.

"What are you smiling at?" Thomas Umbridge asked.

"Oh nothing" Riley replied.

"You've been here a week and you haven't cracked" Thomas said "Do you really believe that someone will find you?" he asked.

"Yeah I do" Riley replied "I know my father's, they wont rest until they find me, alive or not" she added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hogwarts, everyone started to wonder where Riley was. Harry was becoming more frustrated and worried each day, a week had passed and they weren't even the littlest bit closer to finding her. Remus walked into the Great Hall that morning, looking just as tired and worried as Harry. He tried to smile at Harry, but couldn't do it. Everyone was loosing faith that they'd find Riley alive, each day brought her closer to her death, they all believed. Harry started walking over to Remus but then he saw Draco, and it all clicked. He mentally told himself to kick himself later for not thinking about it earlier. He knew Draco was a death eater, so he could find her and tell them where she was. Harry walked right past Remus and straight towards Draco, causing Remus to wonder what was happening.

"We need to talk" Harry told him.

"What for?" Draco asked and then it clicked for Remus as well and he headed over to them.

"Maddie is missing" Remus told him and then Draco's face went pale. "We need to talk" he added and Draco nodded, then got up and followed them out. They headed up to Dumbledore's office, where Sirius was as well.

"So that's why she hasn't been at school the past week" Draco said when they entered.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner" Remus said. "Do you know anything at all?" he asked and they all stared at him.

"I haven't heard a thing, if I had, I would've told you or brought her back" Draco replied. "When was she last seen?" he asked, trying to piece together what he knew.

"She left the dorm to go to her detention with Umbridge and never came back" Harry replied.

"You guys don't know who Umbridge is married to do you?" Draco asked.

"She's married?" Sirius asked "Who in their right mind would marry her?" he asked.

"A Death Eater" Draco replied. "I'm going to go find her" he added.

"What can you do Draco?" Sirius asked "Just tell us what you know" he added.

"I don't know where there secret hide out is, when father takes me there, he doesn't let me see the location" Draco told them "But I could get him to take me and then get her out" he went on.

"You'd be killed" Remus said "We won't be sending in a 15 year old wizard to do it" he added looking at Dumbledore.

"What other choice have you got?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Sirius asked "Why would you risk your life for her?" he asked.

"Because I love her" Draco simply replied. "She has been with me even though we never really had much of a chance together, we had to sneak around just to see each other" he went on "I would rather die then know she's there" he finished and they all looked at each other in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Draco had contacted Lucius, telling him he wanted more of a role since he had given up everything, to become a death eater. His father agreed and that weekend, he was going to take Draco to the secret hide out of Lord Voldemort. Lucius told Draco that he had to prove himself a loyal death eater, but he didn't tell him what he had to do. Since they didn't know the location, they told Draco how to perform a simple tracking charm, so when they got out, the Order could find them. Up in Dumbledore's office, they were going over the plan again.

"I know what to do" Draco told them.

"We just need to make sure that you all get out safely" Remus said. "I still don't like the idea of sending in a teenager to do it" he went on.

"Look Professor Lupin, there's no other way" Draco said "My father will be here soon I better go" he added and then left.

"This isn't a good idea, what if we get them both killed?" Remus asked.

"At least we tried to save her and you heard him, we don't have any other choice" Sirius said "I don't like sending him in either, but it's our only chance of getting her back alive" he added as he hugged Remus. "As soon as the tracking charm is activated, we'll all be there, and if any death eaters come out, too bad for them" he added. Harry was sitting down with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and they all watched Draco leave the school grounds with his father. Harry told them what the plan was and all they could do was wait, to see if anything happened.

"I need to find a way to go with them, when they go get her" Harry told them.

"No Harry, you cant" Ginny told him "First of all you cant apparate, so by the time you arrived wherever it is, they'd be gone and second of all, do you really think they need to be worrying about you as well as Riley?" she went on.

"I guess not" Harry replied.

"And I don't want to be worrying about you, so that'd mean we'd all have to come as well, so we just need to wait" Ginny told him as she hugged him "It'll be alright, the whole Order is prepared for this and don't forget how good Riley is" Ginny went on. "And just think of Sirius and Remus, their little cub has been taken away from them, have you ever seen what a dog and a wolf do when that happens?" she asked.

"No I haven't" Harry replied.

"It isn't pretty" Ginny replied and then Remus came down.

"We are heading to Grimmauld Place, we'll let you know everything as soon as we do" Remus told him and he hugged him then left. The four of them watched Remus retreat back to Dumbledore's office, praying that everything would be fine. Harry wasn't sure what Remus and Sirius would do if they never got Riley back or if she died. He knew that if they couldn't get her back, she would probably die because she'd refuse to join them, Riley would rather die then help Voldemort with his plans. She lost a lot, along with Harry, that night when Voldemort killed James and Lily. Her father was blamed for the murder of them, she thought her mother was dead and she was stuck in that orphanage while Remus fought to adopt her. Her whole life has been unpredictable, just like Harry's and it's all because of Voldemort and his death eaters. That night, Harry had lost his parents and was sent to his Aunt and Uncles, who wanted nothing to do with him. They had both nearly been killed by Voldemort in their 4th year at school as well. Harry knew Riley was strong, but against so many death eaters, he wasn't sure how much she could handle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Lucius had arrived at the hide out and he was greeted by Julie and some other death eaters. Draco was calm, he knew what he had to do and he wasn't afraid, his only concern was getting Riley out of here in one piece.

"Do you remember when I told you, that you had to prove to us you're a loyal death eater Draco?" Lucius asked. "Well you will need to kill her" he added when Draco nodded and he pointed to the collapsed person, which was Riley.

"I thought the Dark Lord wanted her alive?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"He did but she refuses to help and he doesn't need her anymore" Julie told him.

"And you're just happy for me to kill your daughter?" Draco asked, turning to face her.

"She isn't my daughter anymore" Julie replied.

"What's the word at the school?" Lucius asked, "Is anyone asking what happened?" he went on.

"They have a few ministry people looking for her along with Dumbledore and his people, but they have no idea where to start" Draco replied. "How come she hasn't tried to break out?" he asked.

"Magic Binding charm" Lucius said "But she's weak right now, so we didn't bother with it today" he added.

"So what bigger roles will I get when I've killed her?" Draco asked he was trying everything he knew to stall for time; he wanted to see her move and be slightly conscious when he started firing of spells and curses.

"We will need someone on the inside of Hogwarts, we need to bring Dumbledore down, with him around, people believe that good will win" Lucius began saying "When Dumbledore is gone, they will all be petrified" he added.

"And we need you to bring us Harry as well, both he and Riley are key elements in bringing down the Dark Lord, but without Riley around, it's just Harry and it isn't as much of a threat" Julie told him.

"How would I bring Dumbledore down?" Draco asked confused "He's much bigger than me and powerful" he added.

"Umbridge will be staying at that school, she'll be helping you as well" Lucius said. "Then we'll get rid of the Order and the Dark Lord will reign once again" he finished.

"So are you going to prove yourself a loyal death eater Draco?" Julie asked.

"Of course" Draco replied, seeing Riley start to move.

"Then do it, the killing curse requires you to mean it" Lucius told him. Draco saw that Julie, Thomas and Lucius and a couple of other death eaters had their wands out and he started to wonder what the likely hood of them both getting out alive was. His eyes darted to the side entrance. It wasn't too far from them, all he had to do was cause enough of a distraction, put the tracking charm on her and get her out that door. If that meant he had to stay there and fight till his death, then he would. Riley rolled over and saw Draco standing there, his wand pointed at her. She could also feel her magic restoring to its usual strength. Just then Draco winked at her and she knew he was there for her.

"I want the door open, I don't think I can do it thru the bars" Draco told them.

"Very well" Lucius said and he unlocked the door.

"Thanks Lucius" Draco said then smiled at them all "Reducto" he yelled and all the lights in the ceiling smashed, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Riley, we need to get you to that door" Draco said as he knelt down, he muttered some words and then helped her up.

"That no good son of yours is going to get us all killed Malfoy, if you don't kill him I will" Julie yelled and they started clearing everything away. Draco and Riley ducked under curses that were being thrown in every direction.

"Draco duck" Riley called and the killing curse shot past his head.

"There's the door, lets go" Draco told her and grabbed her arm. They reached the door, opened it and then he shoved Riley thru it. Just as he was about to follow her, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Go after that girl and bring her back here, we'll make this brat watch as we kill her" Julie told a bunch of death eaters. "Not a very smart move my boy" she said to Draco, there's no one out here to save you" she added. All Draco could hope was, that he did the tracking charm properly and they'd find her.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Riley fell down a few steps before she realised what had happened. She looked up to find Draco, but only saw a lot of death eaters coming her way. She reached for the handle to the door leading outside and barged thru the door and ran into someone.

"Stupefy" Riley called and tried to run.

"Riley it's us" someone said and when she opened her eyes, she saw Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and the Order.

"Draco is still in there and there's a bunch of…" Riley started to tell them but stopped when the death eaters barged out of the door, head on into the Order members. Spells, jinxes and curses were flying in each and every direction.

"Riley you need to hide somewhere' Sirius told her.

"No way, I'm fighting, I need to go back for Draco" Riley said and then blasted a rock right in front of the death eater who was about to stun Remus. "Wish I had my wand though" she said and then Sirius gave her, her wand.

"Harry found it, thought you might need it" Sirius said "Just be careful" he added, and then they both went back to fighting. Riley saw an opening back into the hide out, and she made a run for it.

"Riley get back here" Remus yelled but it was too late, she was already thru the door. She bolted up the stairs, stunning any death eater that got in her way. She stuck her head around the corner to check who was there and saw Lucius, Julie and about 2 or death eaters, standing around a crumpled heap on the floor. Just then, someone put there arm around her waist, then her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"It's just me Riley" Sirius said "Who's in there?" he asked.

"Julie, Lucius and about two death eaters" Riley whispered "There's a crumpled heap on the floor and I think it's Draco" She said "Dad we need to get in there now" she told him.

"Let's go get some of the others, we shouldn't go in alone" Sirius told her.

"No dad, we need to go now" Riley told him. Just then, Remus came up the stairs behind them.

"Everyone's alright out there, what's happening here?" Remus asked.

"Lucius, Julie and 2 others are in there, the three of us can take him" Riley told him.

"Well then, lets go" Remus said, surprising Sirius and Riley, but they all charged thru the door, shooting stunning spells at them.

"I knew she'd come back for him" Julie said "Kill the other two, but leave Riley to me" she yelled. And then about 10 more death eaters, including Peter, came out, wands pointed.

"Maybe we should've thought this thru abit more" Remus said and then pulled Riley out of the way of a curse. Riley shot a jelly legs jinx at Peter, causing him to fall to the ground, then tied him up, making sure he wouldn't get away.

"Where's Dad?" Riley asked as they were safely hidden behind a wall.

"In a duel with Julie, we need to get back out there" Remus replied and then they took a deep breath and darted back out into the battle. As the death eaters advanced on Remus and Riley, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad Eye appeared and joined in. Shooting stunning spells at them, causing most of them to move away from Draco, in the middle of the battle. Riley looked over to Sirius, he was fighting Bellatrix, his cousin and Julie.

"Pay back time" Riley said and she went to use the cruciatus curse on Julie.

"I don't think so" Remus said stopping her. "I don't want my daughter to ever to have used that curse" he said.

"Fine then" Riley said "Levicorpus" riley yelled instead and Julie was being held up in the air by her ankles and then Riley moved her hand to the right, causing Julie to be flung into the wall.

"Nicely done, now get Draco and get out of here" Remus said "Dumbledore should be outside still" he said. Riley nodded and got down on her knees and crawled under all the curses and spells and reached Draco.

"Draco come on" Riley said as she shook him, but he didn't wake up. She then felt for a pulse and was happy to discover he had one, meaning he wasn't dead just yet. "Enervate" she said, pointing her wand at him. Draco's eye's slowly opened and saw Riley standing over him. "We need to go right now" she said in a hurried voice. She helped him up and headed towards the door. She let Draco go first and then looked back to check on Remus and Sirius.

"Go Riley" Remus yelled then ducked as the killing curse flew by his head. She reluctantly left the chamber and headed outside.

"It's Riley and Draco" Molly called as she ran over to them.

"They need help in there now" Riley said as she slowly laid Draco on the ground as he passed out again, blood was everywhere. Some of Kingsley's Aurors had turned up to help and they ran inside to aid there leader.

"I want you two to take this and get Draco straight to St Mungo's" Dumbledore told. Riley.

"No way, I'm not leaving until everyone's out" Riley said "But get Draco back, he needs some help now" she said looking down at him. Just then, all fell silent. It was an eerie calmness and it gave Riley Goosebumps. "I'm going back up" she said and then took off towards the stairs, Dumbledore hot on her tail. When they got up the top of the stairs back in the chamber, Remus was kneeling down next to a very still Sirius, tears running down his cheeks. The Aurors were searching the rest of the building for any sign of Voldemort, who had taken Julie and gotten away. Peter was still where Riley left him, quivering in the corner tied up.

"Dad" Riley said as she walked over to Remus.

"Riley just stay over there ok" Remus said, his voice shaky and broken.

"What's happened?" Riley asked as she stood still.

"Please Riley just head back outside, everything's fine" Remus told her but Riley wouldn't listen, she walked over and stood next to Remus. She fell to her knees next to Remus and just looked at Sirius. Remus had his hand over Sirius' neck, trying to stop the blood that was gushing out.

"Shhh, just stay still" Remus told Sirius who tried to talk again.

"Who did it?" Riley asked her voice unusually calm.

"He was fighting Bellatrix" Remus whispered and then Riley got up to her feet, letting the anger build further in her. Riley called Dumbledore over and then headed to where Kingsley was standing.

"Where's Bellatrix?" She asked him, her eyes blazing red.

"Riley, just leave it alone, she's going back to Azkaban" Remus called to her. "We need to get him to St Mungos now" Remus told Dumbledore.

"I will need someone smaller to hold onto the cloth here" Dumbledore was telling Remus.

"Riley come over here, we need you" Remus said, his voice becoming stronger.

"What?" Riley asked, as fresh tears streamed down her face when she saw Sirius.

"When I move my hands, you have to put your hands here and keep applying pressure and don't let go" Remus told her firmly "We need to get him to St Mungo's now or we'll loose him" he added. "Can you do that?" he asked.

"Yes" Riley replied and she bent down right next to Remus and as soon as he moved his hands, hers were right there. Arthur and tonks had just come up the stairs carrying Draco with them. They laid him down right near Dumbledore and the tears came even more.

"Riley, we need you to concentrate alright, just think of St Mungo's" Dumbledore told her. "One, two, three" he said and then everything around them vanished, being replaced with the white gleaming walls of St Mungos. Ted Tonks was a healer and was already notified by Dumbledore he was bringing Draco and Sirius and he was ready with a team of Healers to start on them.

"Riley, you can let go now" Ted told her as he moved her hands and replaced them with his own. Riley stood back, next to Dumbledore as Remus and the others turned up. She was just standing there, looking at her hands that were covered in Sirius blood.

"Come on Maddie" Remus said as he put his arms around her, "Come sit down, they're going to be a while" he added and he directed her to a soft looking couch near the wall. She sat down on Remus' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and let the tears fall.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Lucius and Julie had escaped the clutches of the Aurors with Voldemort that night, but they did manage to capture most of the death eaters there, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Thomas Umbridge. The day turned into night, then back into the day, as they waited for any news on Draco or Sirius. Riley hadn't moved from Remus' lap, not even when Harry and the Weasleys turned up. She just wanted Ted to come out and tell them he was going to be fine and that they could go and see him. But the hours had passed and the only thing that went into that room, were more healers.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Riley finally whispered into Remus' ear. But Remus didn't have a response for her, so he just hugged her tighter.

"Oh what does he want" Remus muttered as he saw Cornelius Fudge coming down the hallway towards them.

"So who cares to explain this all?" Fudge asked looking at them all. Riley got off Remus' lap and turned to face Fudge. She had a lot of pent up energy and anger and Fudge was about to receive it all.

"My father is in there, possibly dying, how about you go and deal with Umbridge and we'll talk to you when that's over" Riley told him. Fudge looked her up and down, taking in the cuts, dirt, bruises and tears.

"Young lady, I need to know what happened now" Fudge said.

"Well ok then" Riley said and her eyes flashed red, causing Remus to stand up and walk over to her. "You are so blind and stupid, that you wouldn't believe that Voldemort was back" Riley said, yelling that last bit "And then you had Umbridge, who's married to a death eater, work at the school, causing so much more hassles then not, so she could kidnap me and take me to Voldemort" Riley went on, not slowing down "Then a massive battle broke out to save me and everyone else who was there, Kingsley's excellent Aurors took the death eaters we caught to the holding cells but Voldemort got away" she said, then she stopped because Dumbledore appeared right behind Fudge.

"Dear Minister, if you'd come with me I'd be more than happy to discuss everything with you and leave these people to wait on news of their loved ones" Dumbledore said and lead Fudge away.

"What is taking them so long?" Riley yelled, just then one of the healers came out of Draco's room.

"You can come in and see him now, he's going to be just fine" the healer said and moved aside to let Riley in.

"You'll come and get me if you hear anything bout Dad?" Riley asked Remus,

"Of course" Remus told her as he kissed her cheek, "Go on" he said. Riley walked into his room and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Hey you" Riley said quietly.

"Hey" Draco said, his voice weak "Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Mostly, there still working on Dad at the moment" Riley told him and then he saw the blood on her hands.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Bellatrix used a cutting spell and cut his throat, there was blood everywhere" Riley told him as the tears started up again and she rested her head on the side of his bed.

"He'll be alright" Draco said.

"What if he isn't?" Riley asked "If he dies, what will Remus and I do?" she added.

"You'll keep going because that's what he'd want" Draco told her "Where's my wand" he said and he picked it up and then cleaned her hands and then moved over. "Hop in" he said as he patted the bit of bed next to him. Riley got up and lay down next to him, as Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close. As much as Riley wanted to close her eyes and sleep, she didn't, she wanted to be awake when they came in and told her Sirius was alright.

"You didn't have to come and get me you know" Riley said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course I did, there wasn't any other way" Draco told her. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Remus and Sirius, I love you and I'd rather die then know you're there" he said.

"You love me?" Riley asked as she moved her head to look at him.

"Yes" Draco said.

"I love you too" Riley replied and she kissed him. It was the first kiss they'd had in ages and she'd forgotten just how passionate and sweet they were.

"Just wondering, did they catch my father?" Draco asked when he pulled away.

"No, he got away with my mother and Voldemort" Riley told him and his eyes widen.

"We need to get out of here then, he's going to find us and kill us" Draco said and he went to move.

"Hey whoa, do you really think the Order is going to leave us unguarded?" Riley asked him and settled him back down. "There's two Aurors standing out front of your room now and when we go back to school, there'll be Aurors and Dad, at the school" she went on. "But we'll worry about all that later, you need to get some rest" she said.

"You aren't going anywhere?" Draco asked as his eyes slowly closed.

"Not until Dad wakes up, but I'll come back. I am not leaving you again" Riley said and she just lay there with him, as he slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had been asleep for hours and the sun had set once again. She then saw the door slowly open and Remus stuck his head in.

"He's awake and we can go in" Remus said and she looked at Draco.

"Go on, I'm not going anywhere" he said and he kissed her. She rubbed her eyes and walked out of the room, following Remus into Sirius' room.

"Now he'll be in and out of sleep for most of the time and he shouldn't really talk much, we don't know how well the muggle stiches will help" Ted told them. When they walked in, they saw him lying on the bed, his neck wrapped in bandages. They stood at either side of him and sat down. Remus moved a bit of hair out Sirius' eyes while Riley held his hand.

"Hey" Sirius said, very weakly, his voice raspy.

"Hey you" Remus said "Don't try and talk too much, it's a wonder you're still alive" he added and then Riley burst into tears, something that she'd been doing quite frequently.

"I'm fine" Sirius said turning his head slowly to look at her.

"What did Dad just say?" Riley said "Don't talk alright" she added and she reached over and hugged him.

"Go back to sleep Babe, we'll be here when you wake up alright" Remus told him and Sirius nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

"Do you know that if you hadn't gotten rid of Julie, he probably would be dead?" Remus asked Riley.

"I should've gotten rid of both of them" Riley said, watching Sirius sleep.

"He'll be alright Maddie, to be able to survive for so long, he'll be just fine" Remus assured her.

"Now he's cleared, do we have to stay at Grimmauld Place?" Riley asked.

"Probably not, but we'll need to make the wards at our other place stronger, especially having you, Draco and Harry living with us" Remus replied.

"Draco can come live with us?" Riley asked, looking at Remus.

'Where else is he going to go?" Remus asked "They haven't told Draco yet, but his mother died, so he's got no where else to go" he added.

"Oh no, how?" Riley said.

"We believe it was Lucius, but we're unsure" Remus replied.

"Someone's got to tell him" Riley said "I'll tell him and I'll tell him that he's coming to live with us" she added.

"You are amazing my dear daughter" Remus said "Might go out and let everyone know Sirius is ok" Remus said and he made to move.

"It's alright, I'll do it and then I'll go see Draco, you stay here with Dad" Riley told him. "Did you know that Draco said he loves me" she added as she reached the door.

"Yeah I do" Remus replied "And he must really mean it, he wouldn't have risked his life to save yours if he didn't" he went on.

"Let me know if Dad changes" Riley said and then she walked out. "Hey Harry" Riley said as she reached everyone.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"He's going to be alright, he's asleep at the moment" Riley replied "They had to use muggle stiches to close the cuts and stuff, but we just got to wait and see" she added.

"That's good to hear dear" Molly said and she hugged Riley. "How's Draco doing?" she asked.

"He's a lot better" Riley replied and she yawned. "Just about to go see him again while dad sleeps" she added.

"Maybe you should get some sleep as well my dear" Molly said "We all could do with some sleep" she said.

"Dumbledore said he's taken my back to the Dursleys for a few days when he gets back from talking with Fudge" Harry told her "Then I'll be staying with the Weasleys" he added.

"I'll owl you every day though alright" Riley said and she hugged Harry.

"Tell Draco I said thanks" Harry told her "What, he risked his own life to save yours" he added, seeing the shocked look on Riley's face. Then Dumbledore came back and Riley filled him in on both Draco and Sirius, then he left with Harry.

"Alright dear, we'll be back tomorrow, try and get some rest and owl us if anything changes" Molly told her and she hugged Riley tight.

"See you tomorrow" Riley replied then went back into Draco's room.

"How's Sirius?" Draco asked.

"Pretty out of it, but they said he should be alright" Riley replied and she sat down next to Draco. "Look I've got something to tell you" she added, looking down at her hands.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"They found your mum" Riley said and then she looked at him "They think it might have been your father, but they aren't sure" she added "I'm so sorry" she finished.

"Where'd they find her?" Draco asked as Riley moved next to him to put her arms around him.

"In one of the rooms off that chamber part" Riley replied.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Draco asked "I can't exactly go back to him can I" he added.

"You'll be coming to live with me" Riley told him.

"Doesn't Harry live with you?" he asked.

"He told me to tell you thank you" she said.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, so you'll be staying with us" she replied. Draco smiled slightly, he was thinking about what school was going to be like, when they all found that he was living with Riley, Harry, Remus and Sirius.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" Draco said to her and they both snuggled down under the blankets and fell asleep instantly. Before Riley fell asleep, she made a note to tell Remus that he was right, things did eventually work.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

A week had passed and Draco was allowed to be discharged. Being underage, Draco needed someone who was adult present while the healer was talking to him, telling him what he needed to do and how to look after himself. Seeing as his father was now a known and wanted death eater, he couldn't be there and now his mum was gone, he had no one left. So seeing as he was now going to be living with Remus, he stepped in. Draco didn't mind one bit, he was so grateful to Remus and Sirius, for not only saving his life but for letting him live with them. So as Draco and Remus spoke to Ted, Riley went and sat with Sirius, who was still stuck in hospital. The cuts on his throat were healing a lot slower than he liked, but he was now able to talk a little bit.

"How are you dad?" Riley asked as she sat down next to him.

"Bored" Sirius replied "How are you?" he asked.

"Better, Draco is being discharged and you're getting better, so I'm not as worried" Riley replied.

"But you're still worried about something?" Sirius asked, and then coughed a bit.

"Alright no more talking" Riley told him as she handed him a drink of water "And yes I'm still a little bit worried, but it's nothing" Riley went on. Sirius looked at her, with that look on his face that was saying he wanted her to talk. "Really dad, it's nothing. They can't really do much anymore, I bet Dad won't let us go back to school anyway" she said.

"That is still up for debate" Remus said as he and Draco came into the room. "I'd rather you, Harry and Draco didn't go back" he added.

"So how is it still up for debate then?" Riley asked as she got up and let Draco sit down, and then she sat on his lap.

"I am currently sorting it all out with Dumbledore at the moment, but there's still awhile before you go back" Remus replied as he fluffed up Sirius' pillow.

"So now Draco can leave, where are we going to stay?" Riley asked.

"Tonks is picking Harry up, then taking the three of you back to Grimmauld Place" Remus told them and Riley groaned. "I know you don't like that place, but until Sirius is out of hospital, its closet to here and the safest place for you three" he went on. "Tonks and Dung will be taking turns at staying there, especially with Tonks working and then when Charlie and Bill arrive, they'll be coming with the rest of the Weasley family" he finished.

"Dung is not looking after my daughter again Remus" Sirius said, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Well at the moment Sirius, there really isn't anyone who can do it and Tonks still has work" Remus told him. "And don't even think about suggesting you can look after yourselves Miss Lupin Black, it isn't happening" Remus added without missing a beat, not even looking at Riley.

"Please, I know better than that" Riley told him "And why don't you just ask Kingsley to make looking after us, Tonks' only job, I mean they've had Aurors outside Draco's room all the time and Dad's, so its not really any different" she added.

"That's a good idea there" Remus said to her.

"Well I'm not just a pretty face" Riley replied smiling at him. "So how are we all going to fit?" she asked.

"Some of you will have to double up" Remus told her.

"And who will Draco pair up with?" Riley asked "Yes everyone is on at least the same side and speaking terms, but honestly putting Draco in with Ron or Harry, is just plain stupidity" She went on.

"Actually, I was thinking if you two promise to be good, you could be paired up" Remus told them and Sirius whacked him. "Well Riley has a point, they all know what Draco did for Riley and they're very thankful, but they aren't exactly going to be best mates for life or anything" Remus went on.

"You're not kidding are you?" Riley asked and Remus remembered she asked the same thing, when she was 5, when he told her he was a werewolf. He longed for those uncomplicated days. He was ecstatic to have Sirius back in his life, he missed him a lot, and to have Riley grow up so smart, strong and capable was more than he could have ever asked for. But now, there were so many more threats against her life, and he just wished for those days where all he had to worry about, was the Ministry changing their mind.

"No I'm not kidding Maddie, but only if you Pinky promise not to do anything" Remus replied "You may be all grown up and more mature than what Sirius ever will be" he went on, earning him another thwack from Sirius "But I am not ready for that talk just yet" he finished.

"Oh Dad, please don't" Riley said as she inwardly cringed and felt Draco shift underneath her. "But I pinky promise dad" she said and then they wrapped their pinky's around each others, sealing the deal. It was probably a good thing Sirius couldn't talk, Riley thought to herself, because he'd have a lot to say about Riley and Draco staying in the same room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Dumbledore, Tonks and Harry showed up. Harry gave Riley a hug and shook Draco's hand, while Dumbledore and Tonks chatted with Remus and Sirius.

"Alright, so we're all ready to go Remus" Tonks told them.

"Thanks for this Tonks" Remus replied "I have given Draco and Riley permission for Draco to stay in Riley's room and when the others arrive, they'll all need to double up, but I'll owl Molly with all the details about that" he went on "I also spoke with Kingsley and he's agreed to let this be your main job until Sirius and I are home" he finished.

"Sounds like a plan, it'll be fun to hang out with these guys" Tonks replied. "Ready to go?" she asked, turning to face the three.

"Sure am" Riley replied and she followed Draco, Harry, Tonks and Dumbledore out the door to be escorted home.

"Excuse me" Sirius said as Riley was nearly out the door.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Not even going to give us a hug?" Sirius asked and he looked hurt.

"Sorry Dad" She replied and went up and hugged both Sirius and Remus and then followed the others out the door.

"Soon she won't even hug us" Sirius said and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Aww it's alright, she'll always be our little girl and she knows that" Remus told him.

"You know you don't have to stay here with me, I'm getting better you know, not going to die anytime soon" Sirius told him.

"It isn't a joking matter Sirius" Remus said, averting his gaze from him "You nearly did die thank you" he added.

"I know, but I didn't" Sirius told him.

"You didn't see the look on Riley's face Sirius, I don't ever want to see that look again" Remus said, shuddering as the image of Riley's face and Sirius's body lying on the floor, blood gushing from his neck, appeared in his mind.

"Can't get rid of me that easily" Sirius said and he pulled Remus down onto the bed next to him "I already lost you and Riley once, I don't plan to do that again, for a very long time" he added.

"Ah we've already lost her to Draco I reckon" Remus said as he wrapped his arms around Sirius waist "But at least we know he'll take care of her" he added.

"Yea that's true, she's in good hands though" Sirius replied and Remus raised his head and looked at him.

"Never thought I'd hear those words from your lips about a Malfoy" Remus said, laughing.

"Well he certainly proved himself ten times over" Sirius said and then he kissed Remus; he wasn't in the mood for talking anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

When Riley, Harry, Draco, Tonks and Dumbledore arrived in the street just outside Grimmauld place, Riley shuddered. She really didn't like that house, for more than one reason. And now until Sirius was better, they'd be living there, because having Draco living with them, added an extra person after them.

"What so bad about this house?" Draco asked as he saw the place appear before his eyes, after Dumbledore told him the address.

"It's dark, gloomy and always dusty. There's a portrait of Sirius' mother on the wall and she's a cranky old bitch" Riley started to say but then stopped as she waited for the reprimand from Remus, but seeing as he was still at the hospital, it was silent "Sorry Dumbledore" she said, feeling the need to apologise to someone.

"It's quite alright dear" Dumbledore told her.

"Anyway, every time she knows I'm passing, she tries to turn me against both Sirius and Remus and it drives me nuts" Riley finished. "So Tonks, when we get inside, try watch where you're walking, I don't really feel like talking to her" she added, looking at Tonks.

"I'll do my best Ri" Tonks replied and they all filed into the house. They slowly walked past the portrait, but weren't lucky enough to get past without an incident.

"Filthy blood traitors are back" Kreacher said, as he came shuffling down the hallway and then she woke up, screeching obscenities.

"Oh shut up you old hag" Riley yelled as she helped Harry cover the curtains again.

"My only grand daughter and she favours the traitor" Sirius' mother screeched, "My poor old heart" she added.

"Well do us all a favour and die already" Riley said to her, just before the curtains closed. "Do you know Sirius wouldn't really care if we killed that house elf" she added. "What?" she exclaimed when she saw the looks everyone was giving her.

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that" Harry said laughing.

"He does it on purpose, evil little thing he is" Riley replied and then she headed up stairs to her room. "This house wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so dark all the time" she said as Draco entered the room behind her.

"What did Remus mean about staying here for now?" Draco asked, "Does that mean we're going to move?" he asked.

"Hopefully we'll go back to our old place, but we might need to find somewhere else, it's crowded enough with just Remus, Sirius and I" Riley replied "But Dad hates it here and so do I" she added as she flopped down on the bed. "You know it's going to be hard when we go back to school don't you" she told him.

"Yeah I know, Slytherins wont be too happy, especially considering that more than half their parents are Death Eaters, or think the same way, in any case" Draco replied as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Oh and what's Pansy going to say when she see's you with me?" Riley asked, laughing.

"Maybe I shouldn't go back to school" Draco said, sighing "It's just going to cause way to much trouble" he added seeing the look on Riley's face.

"Maybe Dad might just keep us all back home" Riley said.

"Nah you and Harry should go back, it's not like things have changed for you guys" Draco told them "Still got the same amount of people after you" he added and they both laughed.

"We'll see what Dad says" Riley said "Come on, we should probably go back down, they're probably wondering what we're doing" she finished and lead the way back down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks had passed and there was exactly one more month, until school started again. They still had no idea if they were going back or not, Sirius had gotten worse, when he tried to change his own dressings and nicked one of the stitches, causing more blood to come out, so he wasn't any closer to coming home. Remus tried to see them as often as he could, but he didn't like being away from Sirius, just in case something happened. He knew Riley, Harry and Draco were in good hands with Tonks, so he wasn't too worried about them all. As they were eating breakfast, a ministry owl came flying thru the window, landing right next to Tonks.

"It's from Kingsley" Tonks said and then she went pale and dropped her spoon.

"Tonks" Riley said, when Tonks wouldn't say a word.

"You guys cant apparate can you?" Tonks asked.

"What's going on Tonks?" Riley asked, growing anxious by the second.

"Someone's breached the security at St Mungos" Tonks told her and then Riley rushed to the fireplace. "Riley, where are you going?" she yelled and followed her out, but by the time she got out of the kitchen, Riley was gone. Riley came skidding out onto the Ministry Atrium and hid from view. She could see columns that were holding the roof's up, crashing down around them, Aurors, including Kingsley, duelling with masked figures.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Tonks was panicking, she had to go help now but she didn't want to leave Harry or Draco alone.

"Just go Tonks, we'll be fine here" Draco told her, looking at Harry for support.

"Yeah we'll be alright, we can defend ourselves and besides, no one can get here who doesn't know where it is" Harry told her.

"If I find either of you at St Mungos, I will personally kill you" Tonks told them the jumped into the fire place, calling out Ministry Atrium, and then in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

Riley had snuck past the duelling wizards unnoticed and made it thru the breached security. She was frantically searching for any sign of her mother, Lucius or her two dads. She knew they'd be fighting, even if Sirius was still injured, he wouldn't just hide away. Just as Riley was running past a few doors, to where Sirius was supposed to be, someone cam crashing thru the door, landing in a pile of door debris.

"Dad" Riley yelled and ran over to him. Sirius was lying underneath the debris, but he was still alive. "Dad, are you alright?" She asked as she shook him.

"Yeah Riley, I'm fine" Sirius said "Wait, Riley what the hell are you doing here?" he yelled. And just as she was about to answer, a jet of light came flying past them and Riley grabbed Sirius out of the way.

"Trying to make sure you two come out alive" Riley told him and began to search for Remus again.

"It's meant to be the other way around kiddo, we're meant to protect you" Sirius told her "And I have no idea where Remus is" he went on as he tried to get up. "Oh man that hurts" he said and fell back down.

"Look dad, you just need to trust me on this one alright, stay here, hidden and I'll be back" Riley told him. "Please Dad" she said as he hadn't let go of her arm.

"Make sure you come back" Sirius told her and let go. She bolted down the hallway, searching each room for any sign of Remus, whilst looking behind her, making sure no one was coming. When she looked back again, she saw Harry and Draco running towards her.

"Tonks is going to kill us if she finds us here" Harry told her as all three of them ducked into a room. "Have you found Sirius or Remus yet?" he asked.

"Sirius is back down the hallway a bit and haven't found Remus yet" She replied.

"I don't think we should be here, we should just go back" Draco told them.

"I can't leave without finding Dad first" Riley said "But I don't think you guys should be here" Riley went on.

"We aren't leaving until you leave, so lets go" Draco said and they ran out of the room, in search for Remus. They had split up, each taking a room and checking it for anyone. As Riley came out of the room, Lucius had come up from behind her and cornered her.

"Where's my son?" he asked.

"Like I'd tell you" Riley replied.

"Well he can now watch what happens, when he turns his back on the Dark Lord" Lucius said and just then Julie appeared beside him. "Avada Kedavra" he called and Riley closed her eyes as the jet of green light came speeding towards her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Just a little warning here, a character dies! Sorry for this too!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 19

Riley opened her eyes and to her amazement, she was still alive. The fighting had stopped and no one said a word, not until Riley saw who had taken the killing curse for her. Draco was lying on the floor, on his side, one arm draped across his face as if he was sleeping. Remus was a few doors down, helping Sirius move when he heard Riley's scream. When they both got to where Riley was, Harry and Tonks had gotten there as well. They surrounded Julie and Lucius but there was no need to capture them. They could see the anger inside Riley building up, her eyes had gone a blazing red along with her hair. Her wand had dropped to the ground, but she didn't need it.

"I think we should move back a bit" Remus said and he moved Harry, Tonks and Sirius a safe distance away. He knew just exactly what Riley was capable of and he wasn't going to stand in her way this time. The Aurors were still fighting the death eaters down stairs and they weren't heading up here anytime soon. Just as Julie and Lucius tried to run for it, the lights exploded and a mixture of curses came flying in their direction, with the sole purpose to hurt them as much as possible. She was just going to use the cruciatus curse, but she wasn't going to lower herself to their levels. A cutting curse hit Julie in the back, slicing open her robes, while a part of the wall crashed onto Lucius. When Riley had stopped, the others lit their wands and approached them carefully. Riley walked up to where Julie and Lucius lay on the floor and she just stared down at them.

"Your stupid Dark Lord, can expect to be seeing me very soon" Riley said "I**ncarcerous**" she muttered and tied them both up. She then abandoned all magical powers and gave them both a swift kick to their heads, then turned around to go back to where Draco lay, motionless. Dumbledore, along with Fudge and the other Aurors arrived. Dumbledore summoned some floating lights, so they could all see what they were doing.

"Just leave her for now" Remus said as Harry made to move towards Riley. The tears were flowing freely down Riley's cheeks, as she gently turned Draco onto his back, closed his eyes and placed his hands on his chest. Kingsley and Tonks grabbed Lucius and Julie off the floor and decided they'd personally take them to the holding cells in the Ministry and make sure they didn't escape. Azkaban was no good at the moment; the Dementors had abandoned the prison, leaving most of the prisoners to escape. Riley picked her wand and Draco's up off the floor, and then levitated him up off the ground, being very careful not to bump him on the wall. There was a room at the end of the hallway, that hadn't be destroy and wasn't occupied, so Riley took Draco up there and placed him on one of the beds, then covered him up. She wasn't sure what else she was supposed to do, but she didn't want to leave him out there, for everyone to see. She walked back out of the room and leant against the door frame, before collapsing to the floor. Remus and Sirius went over to her and wrapped their arms around her.

"If I had stayed at home, this wouldn't have happened" Riley managed to say, between the sobs.

"Hey, this not your fault" Sirius told her as he lifted her face to look at him "Don't go blaming yourself" he said.

"But Dad, he's gone" Riley said as she looked at Sirius and then Remus got up to speak with Dumbledore and Sirius pulled Riley onto his lap and just hugged her.

"What's going to happen to those two?" Remus asked. "It's dangerous to keep them anywhere, his loyal death eaters, he's going to come for them" he added.

"Then let him come, use them as bait" Riley said as she heard them talking. "He has gotten away with killing too many people, it's about time he got what was coming to him" she added.

"I agree with Riley" Harry said.

"And just how do you expect to kill him?" Remus asked exasperated.

"Same way he has killed everyone else, same way that bastard just killed…" Riley started to say, but when she went to say Draco's name, she broke down into tears again. Tonks had come back up to inform them of what she and Kingsley were discussing.

"We are keeping them in the holding cells" Tonks began, tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy "Kingsley, Delacroix and Marvin are watching them and we're going to be taking turns at making sure they don't go anywhere" she added.

"Well you can count on me to help" Riley told her.

"You kiddo aren't do such a thing, your going home and then back to school" Remus told her.

"Back to school, are you kidding me?" Riley yelled, getting up off Sirius' lap. "I'm not going back to school, what's the damn point?" she asked.

"Riley, you are a 15 year old teenager, I am not letting you fight him anytime soon" Remus told her.

"But you know, that Harry and I have to face him sometime though, so sooner the better and right now, I could perform just about any curse on that son of a…" Riley was saying, but was stopped by Remus.

"Riley, enough, we are going home" Remus told her and he walked away. Riley and Sirius both noticed that Remus was visibly shaken, so Riley followed quietly, not before taking one last look towards the room where Draco lay.

"Want to say goodbye to him now?" Sirius asked "Or come back later?" he added.

"Can I do it now?" Riley asked.

"Sure, we'll meet you down in the atrium" Sirius replied and headed down the hallway, with Tonks, Dumbledore, Harry, Remus and Fudge. Two healers stayed back, out of the way to take Draco away when she was done. Riley walked into the room and just watched him, praying to see his smile and his eyes open. But as the seconds turned into minutes, she realised she'd never hear his laugh; see his smile or his eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I should've gone when you said we shouldn't be here" Riley said as she stood next to him. "I promise you though, I am going to finish him off and they will all be sorry they ever messed with those I love" she added and then bent down and kissed him, once last time. "I love you" she whispered and then walked out of the room, only to be met by Sirius.

"Thought you might want someone here" Sirius said timidly as he stood there.

"What am I supposed to do now Dad?" Riley asked as she hugged Sirius.

"I don't know kiddo, but we'll figure it out" Sirius told her, "Lets go home" he added and they walked down to meet everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Riley didn't want to go to her bedroom. She didn't want anyone touching any of Draco's stuff or the photos that were in her room, she just wanted it left the way it was. The Weasleys had arrived at the house and Riley passed up the opportunity for dinner and a hug from Molly, and headed to the library, while Sirius followed Remus out into the backyard.

"What has gotten into you?" Sirius asked.

"We were so close to loosing her" Remus said, his back towards Sirius, "I am not going to let her face him" he said "Or Harry for that matter" he added

"We don't have a choice in that matter" Sirius told him "When Riley came into the hospital and I saw her there, she pulled me out of the way of some curse and then she went to leave, to find you" Sirius went on "I grabbed her hand to stop her and she told me something, that I had to trust her" he finished.

"This isn't about trust Sirius, this about her life" Remus yelled, finally turning around and facing Sirius, his cool, calm composure all gone.

"We need to trust her, that she's going to do what she can to come back to us" Sirius told him, his voice staying calm "We cant protect her forever Remus and if we cant trust her with her own life, we never will" he added.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Remus asked "Step aside and let her face Voldemort on her own?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I won't be on my own" Riley said from the back door, with Harry standing next to her.

"I'll be with her" Harry told them.

"We know it isn't a game anymore, we know he's a threat that's getting closer to us each day" Riley told them "We wont ever be ready to face him, but it's something we need to do, for everyone" she added.

"I am not letting you go and fight him sweetheart because you feel guilty about what happened to Draco" Remus said.

"This isn't just about Draco and besides, Lucius is the one who's going to pay for that" Riley told him, her voice firm and calm. "This is about me, Harry, you guys, Lily and James, the Weasleys, the whole Wizarding community, he's gotten away with too much already and it's time he was stopped" she said.

"You are way too grown up" Remus told her.

"Does that mean you're going to let me?" Riley asked him.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" Remus asked.

"No you don't" Riley replied "But we'll be alright, we'll come home" she added.

"Have you got a plan?" Sirius asked.

"We sure do" Riley replied and they all headed back inside. Riley didn't think she'd be coming back to them, the love of her life was taken away because of him and she didn't care what happened to her, as long as Harry, Remus and Sirius survived, she would be happy. Riley also wanted to make sure, that Julie and Lucius suffered to the fullest extent. She promised Draco she would and she wasn't about to break that promise.

**THE END**

**A/N I am really sorry about killing Draco, I did make an alternative ending however and tossed up between the two endings! It was such a hard decision to make…I hope you enjoyed part 3 anyway and keep your eye out for part 4, it's in the process of being written!**


End file.
